Fix You
by Scott323
Summary: A vida é um quebra-cabeça enorme, com peças complicadas e outras simplesmente ridículas de fáceis e cada vez que você achar que superou um problema e aprendeu com o seu erro a vida irá mostrar que outra peça está errada e você deve achar o lugar correto. Não da pra simplesmente voltar atrás ou correr para a mamãe, a peça sempre vai voltar para te cobrar mais cedo ou mais tarde.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

A mulher de cabelos escuros e robe branco de tecido macio estava em pé observando a criança que dormia abraçada ao ursinho, sua mãozinha estava segurando um cachinho dos cabelos. Sorriu vendo a filha mexer a boquinha como se estivesse sugando a chupeta que tinha sido tirada a pouco tempo.

O homem parado na porta encostado no portal com os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo. Os cabelos negros bagunçados displicentemente, os olhos azuis brilhando em adoração. Os lábios rosados na proporção certa tinham um pequeno sorriso, os raios dourados chegavam a pele branca coberta pela camisa social e a jeans.

- Estou quase me arrependendo de ter que viajar. – Murmurou com a voz macia de barítono.

A mulher se virou com um sorriso nos lábios cheios, os olhos castanhos se banqueteando no rosto do marido.

- Então fica com a gente. – Pediu com um suspiro. – Não estou com uma sensação boa.

O homem soltou uma risada baixa se aproximando da rainha.

- Não se preocupe. – A tomou pelas mãos as beijando fervorosamente. – Não vai acontecer nada.

- Cristian. – Suspirou. – Como você pode confiar naquele homem.

- Eu não confio, mas se houver uma maneira de resolver essa situação evitando a morte de inocentes eu vou fazer. – Seu olhar ficou mais duro. – Conversamos sobre isso e você concordou.

- Eu não quero ver o meu povo sofrendo. – Se soltou dele voltando-se para a filha. – Mas não posso deixar de reprimir essa sensação ruim.

Cristian ainda sorrindo a abraçou pelas costas apoiando o queixo no ombro da mulher. Passaram alguns minutos observando a filha que dormia tranquila sem saber que o pai estava indo viajar para negociar a trégua entre as duas Costas. Sem saber a aflição que atingia o coração de sua mãe que temia nunca mais ver o seu adorado esposo.

- Eu volto. – Sussurrou no ouvido da mulher. – Para as minhas duas garotas favoritas neste mundo todo.

- Promete? – Pediu fechando os olhos e acariciando os braços que lhe circulavam tão firmemente.

- Eu te prometo Rosalinda. – A beijou na bochecha. – Vou voltar com a trégua.

_3:15AM Louisiana_

O bipe urgente a tirou do pesadelo em que estava tendo. Sentou-se tentando saber onde se encontrava aos poucos sua visão foi se acostumando com a penumbra do quarto.

Não estava na beira daquele penhasco mais, não estava com a vida de Rosie em suas mãos. Aquilo era passado.

Mais uma vez o bipe lhe chacoalhou só que agora para longe das lembranças. Franziu a sobrancelha, bipe?

- É palhaçada. – Resmungou empurrando as cobertas para longe do corpo, correu para o armário o abrindo.

Procurou a tabua solta até achar o declive e puxa-la para longe, o bipe soava cada vez mais alto. A maleta preta e simples digitou o código que a muito não usava no teclado embutido no couro, com um pequeno barulho as travas se abriram e ela pode ver o conteúdo.

No veludo repousava um relógio que emitia uma luz suave e o barulho do bipe, um canivete, uma pistola e uma carteira preta.

Pegou o relógio e o colocou no pulso, sentiu a picada suave no pulso, era o relógio reconhecendo o DNA.

- Agente Carter Mason. – A voz suave com um toque de sotaque dinamarquês veio pelo relógio que havia parado de brilhar.

- Ex-agente na verdade diretora. – Sua voz grossa pelo sono encobria o seu estado alerta. – Em que posso ajudar?

- Apenas queremos saber como anda a vida? – A voz monótona perdeu a suavidade. – Dando aulas de artes na escola secundaria.

- Minha vida esta como eu quis que ela estivesse.

- Não temos visto movimentação na sua conta bancaria recentemente. – Continuou calma. – Você apenas retira o salario do mês.

- Diretora podemos cortar o papo furado e ir direto ao assunto? – Resmungou.

- Temos um problema. – O tom formal entrou em vigor, era sério e grave. – Preciso que você cuide de uma princesa.

- Não estou mais na ativa. – Respondeu sem se importar em ser rude. – Como a senhora disse sou professora de artes numa escola secundaria.

- Carter, ambas sabemos que você foi uma das nossas melhores agentes dos últimos 10 anos, você superou o seu pai. – Agora o tom era irritado e impaciente. – E eu necessito da minha melhor agente de volta.

- Diretora…

- Carter a pessoa que precisa de ajuda pediu por você. – Ouviu um toque suave na voz moderada era quase como se estivesse deixando escapar um segredo. – Pediu especialmente por você.

Carter franziu as sobrancelhas, só poderia ser uma princesa que já havia resgatado.

- Qual é a princesa?

- Você aceita a missão?

Esfregou a testa fechando os olhos, soltou um suspiro vencido.

- Eu aceito a missão. – Seu maxilar rígido. – Quem é a princesa?

- Helena Montoya Fiore, a Princesa de Costa Luna.

Sentiu seu estomago afundar para algum lugar próximo ao seu calcanhar. Se ela era a princesa de Costa Luna isso só poderia significar que era filha da Rainha de Costa Luna e a rainha de Costa Luna era…


	2. Capítulo I

Capitulo I

A mochila pesada em suas costas enquanto carregava a maleta preta em suas mãos. Havia estudado os arquivos da princesa durante o voo, teve que reprimir o sorriso ao ver a foto da criança.

Estudou seus gostos, alergias, doenças e horários.

O aperto em seu peito desde que havia pegado a SUV no aeroporto para poder chegar ao palácio. Sua mente vagou para uma parte do relatório, o motivo de sua vinda.

O Rei Cristian estava indo para Costa Estrela negociar uma trégua em uma guerra que já durava dois anos. O jato em que se encontrava fora aparentemente abatido embora a Agencia tivesse fortes indícios de que o rei era de fato prisioneiro em Costa Estrela. Diante da situação a Rainha Rosalinda temendo pela vida da pequena princesa havia solicitado a proteção extra.

Os altos e fortes portões apareceram na frente do carro e logo eram abertos para que lhe desse passagem, o pátio de pedra estava com apenas uma pessoa parada ali.

O homem alto, negro, forte e careca estava com os braços entrelaçados nas costas, seu uniforme azul marinho com os detalhes da faixa em vermelho e a camisa branca, a espada prata jazia em sua cintura.

O carro parou e Carter tomou isso como a sua deixa para sair, as botas encontraram as pedras enquanto seus olhos eram frios e astutos.

- Agente Mason? – A voz retumbante e forte, não pode deixar de notar que ele havia levado uma mão a pega da espada.

- Sim. – Respondeu sem vacilar.

- Eu sou Juan. – Curvou minimamente a cabeça. – Capitão da guarda de minha rainha.

- Ótimo. – Fez a mesma curvatura que ele. – Precisaremos trabalhar em conjunto.

- Minha rainha me deu ordens para ajudar a senhora no que necessário. – A mão apertou mais fortemente a pega da espada assim como os dentes se apertaram rígidos.

- Esta tenso capitão? – Carter colocou a maleta e a mochila no chão.

- Apenas não gosto de estranhos. – As narinas se inflaram, uma gota de suor brilhou em sua cabeça.

- Acha que a sua rainha colocaria a vida de sua filha nas mãos de algum estranho? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Princesa Helena é a vida da minha rainha e a felicidade desse povo. – Sua voz saiu truncada. – Confio na minha rainha, mas não confio em você. E a vida da minha rainha eu protejo com a minha.

- Acredite quando eu digo que já protegi muitas vezes a vida da sua rainha com a minha e não vou deixar nada acontecer com a princesa. – Sentiu a raiva inundar as veias, quem aquele homem pensava ser para falar daquele jeito.

Ele se moveu rápido de mais para o tamanho que tinha, investiu contra Carter com o ombro a Mason teve tempo apenas de se mover para o lado pulando a mochila. Juan desembainhou a espada e com as duas mãos a segurou na direção de Carter.

- Sabe usar. – Carter indicou a espada, a língua passou pelos lábios. – É bom saber, por que eu estou desarmada.

- Capitão Aguilar. – A voz forte e descrente veio por de trás do portal de pedra.

Carter ficou de lado podendo manter um olhar no homem que se pôs um joelho em terra e a espada repousando ao seu lado. Olhou para a entrada de pedras que vinha pelo portal que acabava em um corredor onde uma pequena escada era vista. A rainha Sophia estava parada ali com uma menina que não deveria ter mais de 3 anos agarrada em sua saia, a rainha mãe estava com um vestido simples até de mais pelo o que Carter se lembrava.

A garotinha colocou o rostinho para fora olhando timidamente para a Mason, os olhos castanhos quase como areia de tão claros. As bochechas rosadas, em contraste com a pele branquinha e os lábios rosados, o queixo com a covinha de Rosie, os cabelos escuros já formando os cachos nas pontas.

Era inegável. Apaixonou-se pela criança.

O olhar duro de Sophia suavizou quando pousou em Carter que olhava hipnotizada sua neta, notou o amor incondicional que já inundava os olhos da mulher.

Parecia que o mundo havia parado para Carter e apenas aquela pequena criatura existia, deu pequenos passos para ela deixando as costas voltadas para o homem sem se importar com mais nada. Agachou e estendeu a mão para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

- Olá. – Sussurrou suavemente. – Eu sou Carter.

A garota se escondeu mais uma vez, Sophia colocou a mão na cabeça da neta tentando fazer com que ela saísse do esconderijo.

- Doy mi amor va a. – Disse suavemente para a neta. – No te hará daño.

Carter registrou rapidamente que Sophia pedia para a menina sair de trás dela e que Carter não iria machuca-la. Buscou em sua memória o relatório em que dizia claramente que a menina entendia seu idioma.

- Miedo. – A garotinha murmurou com sua voz quase cristalina.

Carter sentiu seu rosto cair e o coração doer, a garotinha estava com medo. Levantou-se e recuou calmamente até estar atrás de Juan.

-Princesa. – Juan disse em voz baixa com um pequeno sorriso.

Helena tornou a aparecer, seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso e num piscar de olhos ela correu para o homem que a pegou no ar a levantando com um sorriso.

- Este es mi hermosa princesa. – Murmurou suavemente para a menina enquanto acarinhava os cabelos escuros. – No hay que preocuparse yo te protegeré de todo.

Carter percebeu que o "todo" ao qual o homem se referia incluía a sua pessoa, seus olhos se moveram dos dois e encontraram os de Sophia que a chamou com a cabeça.

Foi até as suas coisas as recolhendo, passou pelo homem que brincava com a menina e parou ao lado da rainha com a cabeça baixa.

- Vamos vou te amostrar seus aposentos e te levar a Rosalinda. – Murmurou, acenou para o homem. – Juan cuide de Helena sim?

Pousou a mochila sobre a cama, ciente que a rainha mãe lhe olhava da porta. O quarto tinha uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda e três portas, uma era um banheiro privativo, uma era a porta que dava para o quarto da princesa e a ultima ainda não sabia para o que era.

- Carter. – Sophia a chamou. – Como você está?

- Bem. – Virou-se para ela com o rosto apático. – Eu sinto muito pelo seu genro. Como Rosie está reagindo?

- Não muito bem. – Seus lábios formaram uma linha fina. – Por favor, não a chame de Rosie ela não gosta.

- É claro. – Se curvou para a rainha abrindo os braços.

- Vou deixa-la tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – Suspirou pelas reações da mulher, tudo parecia tão errado ultimamente. – Ainda se lembra onde é a sala do trono?

- Perfeitamente minha senhora. – Continuou em sua posição.

Ouviu a porta bater antes de endireitar o corpo, soltou um gemido frustrado. Olhou para a porta que Sophia não havia lhe dito pra que era e foi até lá. Forçou a maçaneta até perceber que a porta estava trancada.

Olhou para a sua bolsa. Bem hora de começar a trabalhar.

A Rainha Rosalinda estava sentada em seu trono, olhava por uma das janelas altas o céu azul. Azul e bonito de mais para o seu humor, deveria estar cinzento e frio. Os olhos arderam se enchendo de água, os passos pelo corredor lhe chamaram de volta respirou fundo se acalmando.

As portas de folhas duplas se abriram revelando a figura que tinha assombrado seus sonhos nos últimos 5 anos. Carter estava parada já usava o uniforme da agencia, o macacão preto com o cinto onde sabia muito bem ter coisas para salvar vidas, a botina preta e a camisa branca que se revelava pelo decote do macacão.

Encararam-se por um longo tempo antes de Carter dar um passo na sua direção era como se estivesse testando onde poderia pisar e se seu corpo aguentaria a tensão do ar.

Ajoelhou-se na frente do trono curvando o corpo para o chão.

- Rainha Rosalinda. – Sua voz era baixa e cheia de respeito. – Estou aqui para servir no que for preciso.

- Exatamente. – Rosalinda disse em sua voz fria e impiedosa. – Está aqui como agente e irá cuidar da minha filha.

Apertou os dentes bem juntos reprimindo a resposta malcriada que queria dar.

- Agente Mason. – Rosalinda continuou falando. – Minha mãe disse que já foi apresentada a princesa.

- Sim minha senhora.

- Minha mãe também me informou que você entrou em atritos com o meu Capitão. – Se levantou passando por Carter. – Não quero isso, meu Capitão é um homem honrado e justo.

- Em minha defesa ele me atacou…

- Silencio Agente Mason. – Se virou para ela com tanta raiva que Carter se calou no ato. – Ele está fazendo o que acha melhor para todos.

Carter se levantou e a encarou, seu corpo todo tenso, seus olhos se prenderam nos dela.

- Então que merda eu estou fazendo aqui? – Andou até a rainha se esquecendo de toda a pompa. – Se ele é tão bom assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- O seu trabalho. – A enfrentou sem ceder.

- O meu trabalho rainha é ensinar arte para as crianças na escola em que trabalho. – A voz saiu entredentes. – Estou aqui a pedido de Vossa Majestade.

Rosie virou o rosto para o lado respirando com força, fechou os olhos se concentrando em não chorar.

- Apenas cuide de Helena e não se meta em confusões. – Deu as costas para Carter e foi até a janela se apoiando no parapeito. – Apenas não assuste minha filha e não ouse fazer com que ela goste de você.

- Por que não? – Franziu a sobrancelha.

- Por que você está aqui apenas para mantê-la segura e quando o pai dela voltar pra casa ele vai cuidar dela e a proteger. – A lagrima fluiu pelo seu rosto. – Ele vai ser o pai dela e ela não vai se lembrar de você porque você não vai ter sido nada.

Carter vacilou seu rosto se contorceu de dor enquanto dava três passos para trás.

- Como quiser Vossa Majestade. – Se curvou recuando de costas até a porta.

Helena estava em sua sala de brinquedos sentada no tapete brincando com suas bonecas. Carter estava parada na porta a observando enquanto uma das amas da criança bordava sentada no banco da janela.

Sentiu aquela sensação de novo, seu coração se encher de alegria apenas pela visão da criança. E ao mesmo tempo sabia que aquilo era tão errado, Rosalinda não queria que a menina se apegasse a Carter. Porque Rosie havia lhe dito tudo aquilo? Porque falara daquela maneira? Poderia rir pelas perguntas, sabia muito bem por que ela estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

Era apenas para lhe punir.


	3. Capítulo II

Capitulo II

_Rosie estava em uma luta corporal bruta com um russo que era muito maior e mais pesado do que ela. O homem conseguiu acertar a lateral de sua cabeça a deixando tonta, com a visão turva viu Carter correndo em sua direção. Tudo se moveu em câmera lenta, Rosie se jogou para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que Carter acertava os dois pés nas costas do homem, mas algo saiu errado._

_O russo conseguiu segurar Rosie de alguma forma enquanto caia, Carter precisou se jogar no ultimo segundo para segura-la com o braço estendido. Seu ombro latejava de dor, sustentava o peso de Rosie apenas com uma mão, seus olhos se encontraram e soube todo o medo pelo qual a garota passava e em seu intimo também sabia que seus olhos exibiam o mesmo medo._

_- Carter. – Pediu com medo._

_- Eu não vou te deixar cair. – Tremia de tanta força que usava, começou a sentir seus músculos queimarem._

_- Carter a princesa. – Sua voz subiu pelo menos duas escalas, o vento sacudia suas roupas, ouviram o grito da garota pedindo socorro. – Salve-a._

_Seus dedos se fecharam com mais força no pulso de Rosie quando a sentiu tentar se soltar._

_- Nem ouse. – Murmurou. – Eu não vou te soltar._

_- Carter._

_- Somos eu e você. – Repetiu aquela frase com fervor. – Eu não vou te soltar._

_Não soube como teve essa força, mas mesmo que seu ombro reclamasse conseguiu puxar Rosie para cima a ajudando a subir no penhasco._

_Carter se ajoelhou com Rosie sentada na sua frente a acariciou o rosto. Um tiro. Grito. Dor. Segundo tiro. Escuridão._

Abriu os olhos sentindo a respiração rasa entrando e saindo de seus pulmões. Seu ombro direito doía assombrosamente, nem parecia que já tinham se passado tantos anos. Sentou na cama empurrando os cabelos para longe do rosto suado, seus pés descalços tocaram o chão e se dirigiram até o banheiro.

Seu rosto estava pálido quase verde e pontilhado de suor, puxou a camisa para longe e deu as costas para olhar as duas marcas que tinha nas costas. Uma estava em seu ombro esquerdo quase que no meio do trapézio enquanto a outra na altura do pulmão direito mais um pouco para o lado e teria acertado seu coração. A cicatriz da cirurgia pegava o seu ombro direito onde tiveram que reconstruir alguns de seus ligamentos e as costas onde tiveram que evitar a perda de seu pulmão.

Jogou água no rosto e voltou para o quarto, calçou os tênis e pegou um top e uma camiseta, uma toalha de rosto e saiu do quarto. Entrou no quarto de Helena e não conseguiu reprimir o suspiro ao ver o sono tranquilo da criança, não Carter não se apegue a essa menina.

Seu ombro reclamava, mas não iria parar. Empurrou o chão mais uma vez, parou no alto sentindo a gota de suor descer até a ponta de seu nariz e pingar no chão, respirou fundo e voltou a empurrar o chão. A porta se abriu, mas não se importou em olhar para trás apenas continuou fazendo seus exercícios.

- Uau. – A voz forte e máscula chegou aos seus ouvidos. – Um pouco cedo para já estar fazendo flexões com 20kgs nas costas não acha?

Carter parou segurando o peso nas costas, a voz de Juan era cheia de escárnio e isso estava lhe dando nos nervos. Deitou no chão tentando relaxar os músculos desamarrou os pesos e se levantou pegando a toalha para secar a pele.

Juan estava em pé já com a roupa de trabalho, Carter olhou para o relógio vendo que já eram 7 da manhã.

- Agente Mason. – Seu tom não havia mudado. – A Agente que só possui em toda a sua carreira apenas um fracasso.

Carter parou e se virou para ele o homem olhava absorto um maço de papéis que segurava.

- Aqui está dizendo que você rompeu dois ligamentos do ombro e quase rompeu um musculo. – Franziu as sobrancelhas espeças. – Levou dois tiros e o mais importante de tudo deixou que matassem a princesa que deveria estar cuidando.

- Onde você conseguiu isso. – Sua voz era baixa e controlada.

- Você realmente achou que eu deixaria você cuidar da minha sobrinha sem que eu soubesse quem é você? – Olhou para a mulher com uma pitada de desgosto.

- Sobrinha?

- Fui criado pela família de Cristian sou considerado filho deles e tenho o Cristian como meu irmão. – Explicou pausadamente. – Rosalinda e Helena são como minha família e não vou deixar qualquer um chegar para estragar isso.

- Estou aqui exatamente para impedir isso. – Continuou olhando o homem. – Sim eu falhei nessa missão por que me recusei a deixar a sua Rainha Rosalinda morrer na minha frente. Era isso que você queria ouvir?

- Bem obviamente isso não foi o suficiente. – Sorriu finalmente chegando ao seu ponto. – Afinal durante todos esses anos ela nunca falou de você, pelo contrario sempre que era mencionado o tempo dela na sua cidadezinha ela se irrita. Seu nome é proibido dentro das paredes deste palácio.

- E mesmo assim ela escolheu diante de todos os agentes a que ela não suporta ouvir o nome a que não está mais em campo. – Sorriu satisfeita vendo o homem perder o sorriso. – Para proteger sua filha então que tal você parar com essa palhaçada e colaborar comigo. Não estou pedindo para virarmos melhores amigos e pintarmos as unhas uns dos outros estou apenas pedindo que você colabore comigo para que eu possa fazer o meu trabalho e dar o fora daqui.

Juan cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo e maciço analisou Carter por alguns segundos antes de se afastar.

- As 9 te apresentarei as tropas. – Falou já da porta.

Os homens reunidos no pátio interno estavam conversando animados e excitados sobre alguma coisa.

Juan estava entre os mais barulhentos, Carter apareceu nas escadas prendendo as luvas. Os homens se voltaram para ela parando de falar, deixando apenas o som de suas botas contra a pedra quebrando o silencio.

Parou na frente do Capitão da Guarda e esperou, Juan olhou por cima de Carter e o sorriso enfeitou seus lábios.

- Minha rainha. – Curvou a cabeça. – Minha princesa.

Carter se virou para ver Rosalinda com Helena repousando em seus quadris. Ajoelhou-se deixando seus olhos de encontro ao chão, as pontas dos dedos pressionando o chão áspero e gelado.

- Levante-se Agente Mason. – Ordenou com a voz fria.

Carter se levantou e deu um passo para trás mantendo Juan entre ela e a rainha.

O homem se virou para ela.

- Na presença de minha rainha exijo que se desarme.

Carter ainda olhava para o chão, sabia que era uma péssima ideia se desarmar na frente de toda a guarda. Juan queria lhe humilhar na frente de todos, na mente dele isso iria satisfazer a rainha.

Esperou que Rosie fala-se o contrario, mas ela não disse. Ajoelhou-se mais uma vez, sua mão mergulhou a mão por dento do macacão seus dedos roçando o coldre.

- Agente Mason. – Rosalinda tinha a voz cansada. – Venha andar comigo.

Carter se levantou e marchou atrás da rainha mantendo-se sempre um passo atrás. Rosalinda caminhou para fora do pátio, desceram alguns degraus antes de seguirem por um corredor e desembarcarem em um vasto jardim. Helena se contorceu no colo da mãe querendo descer. Rosalinda sorriu e deixou a menina escorregar pelo seu corpo.

Observaram a garota correr para longe.

- Ela é linda. – Carter falou em voz baixa.

- É a minha vida. – Respondeu perdendo o sorriso.

- Rosie…

- Não me chame assim. – Seu rosto se virou para ela.

- Perdão Majestade. – Murmurou.

- Você deve entender que está aqui como meu servo. – Chiou voltando os olhos para a filha.

- Porque você me odeia? – Franziu as sobrancelhas. – O que eu fiz?

Rosalinda se virou podendo enfrenta-la, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não entendo. Você pediu para que eu viesse. – Continuou com o tom baixo. – E desde que eu cheguei você me trata igual um cachorro.

- Eu trato os meus cachorros bem melhor. – A corrigiu com um olhar afiado. – Pode ter certeza.

Carter fechou os olhos puxando o ar pelo nariz.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você não lembra? – Deu meio passo para ela. – Você a deixou morrer.

Seus olhos bateram abertos.

- Eu tinha que escolher entre você e ela.

- Você a deixou morrer. – Tornou a repetir. – Tínhamos que cuidar dela era a nossa responsabilidade.

- Você tem raiva de mim porque eu te salvei?

Se enfrentaram por alguns instantes nenhuma querendo ceder.

- É por isso que você me trouxe aqui. – Seu rosto se contorceu em horror. – Você quer que eu tenha a sua vida e a de outra pessoa nas mãos. Você quer me obrigar a escolher Helena. Que eu tenha a culpa da sua morte.

Rosalinda não se mexeu ou esboçou qualquer reação apenas ficou parada com os olhos vazios.

- Eu não entendo. – Carter murmurou para si mesma.

- O que você não entende?

- Eu acordei um mês depois e ninguém queria me dizer onde você estava. – Continuou com o tom de voz baixo e descrente. – Meu pai apenas me entregou uma nota sua. Você me odiava e não queria mais ter nenhum laço comigo, havia se desligado da Agencia e ninguém me deixava vir para cá. Agora você diz que me odeia por que eu te salvei? Por que escolhi a sua vida ao invés da dela?

Rosalinda mais uma vez não respondeu. Carter olhou para Helena que colhia flores.

- Você já me castigou o suficiente Rosie. – Não se importou em usar o apelido. – Eu já estava miserável. A sua filha é linda.

Deu as costas se afastando da rainha, passou por Sophia que se aproximava mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Sophia parou olhando a mulher se afastar, olhou para a filha e a viu imóvel. Se aproximou rapidamente.

- Rosalinda. – Sussurrou a segurando pelo rosto, observou a lagrima descer. – Mi hija o que aconteceu?

- Eu me odeio. – Murmurou fechando os olhos.

Helena correu pelo corredor ignorando os chamados da mãe e da avó. Entrou em seu quarto como um pequeno furacão, encontrou Carter instalando uma mini-camera, estava em pé numa escada de apenas três degraus.

- TE ODIO. – A princesa gritou correndo para Carter.

Sentiu as mãozinhas lhe empurrando se desequilibrou. Rosalinda e Sophia estavam paradas na porta, assistiram Carter cair no chão acertando as costas com tudo. Segurou Rosalinda no lugar.

- Mi mamá está triste y es tu culpa. – As bochechinhas estavam vermelhas. – Tio Juan disse você é má e você é.

As três adultas estavam estáticas olhando a fúria da garota.

- Você é má igual aqueles que machucão o meu papá. – As lagrimas corriam livres pelo rosto pequeno. – Te odio.

- Helena. – Rosalinda saiu do transe.

Carter se sentou esfregando as costas.

- Shh… calma. – Levantou as mãos, mas não encostou na princesa.

- Te odio.

- Calma. – Tornou a falar.

Sophia manteve seu aperto em Rosalinda a impedindo mais uma vez de avançar.

- Eu sei que você está com medo. – Seu sussurro suave. – Eu não quis fazer sua mamãe triste.

- Quiero a mi papá. – Bateu o pé no chão.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Lentamente se aproximou dela. – E eu sei que onde ele está ele também quer você.

- Então por que ele não volta?

- Ele está tentando. – Suavemente secou o rostinho com as costas dos dedos. – Eu sei que ele está.

- Você pode trazê-lo?

- Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo. – Viu o pequeno sorriso nos lábios pequenos. – Assim bem melhor. Uma princesa deve sorrir e não chorar.

- Lo siento. – A menininha sussurrou encabulada.

Carter levantou o rosto para Rosie antes de olhar para Helena.

- Posso te segurar no colo? – Perguntou tentando não assusta-la.

Helena assentiu com a cabeça esticando os bracinhos, Carter a segurou no colo e se levantou até onde Rosalinda e Sophia estavam.

- Eu peço desculpas Majestade. – Curvou a cabeça para a rainha. – Não foi minha intenção aborrece-la.

Rosie sentiu seu peito se inchar de um sentimento quente que se sobrepôs a dor que seu coração sentia. Ali vendo Carter com Helena no colo e o jeito como a menina encostou-se no ombro de Carter e a maneira que a menina enrolava uma mexa dos cabelos de Carter com o dedinho.

Era como se tudo no mundo tivesse se concertado.

- É claro Agente Mason. – Sua voz perdeu a frieza ficando mais suave.

Carter deu um pequeno sorriso virou o rosto para a menininha.

- Uma princesa uma vez me disse que uma verdadeira princesa sempre deve dar a outra face. – Sussurrou fazendo a garota rir.

- Você conheceu muitas princesas?

- Algumas. – Deu de ombros. – Nenhuma tão bonita quanto você.

- Hey. –Rosalinda arqueou as sobrancelhas tentando esconder o sorriso.

- Ok. – Suspirou vencida. – Talvez uma tão bonita quanto, mas só pra constar você é a cópia dela.

- Você conheceu a mamá? – Helena se afastou do ombro de Carter parecendo excitada.

- Helena. – Sophia a chamou carinhosa. – Vamos deixar a Agente Mason terminar o serviço.

- Não. – Cruzou os braços fazendo bico.

- Helena. – Rosalinda acariciou o rosto da filha. – Vá com a sua avó.

- Depois você me conta histórias?

- Um monte delas.

Se sacudiu para sair do colo, assim que pousou no chão agarrou a mão de Sophia e saiu.

- Ela é inteligente. – Comentou se afastando.

- Sim ela é. – Sentou-se em uma poltrona. – Você se machucou?

- Estou bem. – Deu de ombros.

Observou a mulher trabalhar em silencio, percebeu que ela evitava mexer o ombro.

- Dor? – Pediu mantendo o tom suave.

- Hn? – Olhou para baixo. – Um pouco.

- Talvez você devesse deixar o médico olhar.

Carter voltou sua atenção escondendo a câmera, desceu da escada e guardou as ferramentas. Pronto agora poderia ver quem entrava e saia do quarto.

- Carter. – Rosalinda a chamou. – Seu ombro.

- Ele está bom. – Abriu o notebook. – Dói todos os dias.

- Você sente dor todos os dias? – Se levantou indo até ela e se sentando no chão ao seu lado.

- Tecnicamente. – Começou a configurar a câmera. – Hoje está pior por que eu malhei mais forte que o normal.

- E por que fez isso?

Arrancou seus olhos da tela para olhar a mulher ao seu lado.

- Sua bipolaridade é incrível.

Rosalinda rolou seus olhos soltando um suspiro de zombaria.

- Malhei pesado porque sonhei com aquela noite. – Voltou para o computador. – Que o seu Capitão da guarda não me veja armada com você aqui.

- Juan é muito protetor. – Murmurou olhando para uma foto sobre a mesa que tinha no quarto. – Ele apenas quer cuidar do irmão.

- E eu da princesa. – Resmungou. – Mas ele está dificultando o meu trabalho.

- Já ia me esquecendo eu gostaria que você usasse o uniforme da guarda real.

- Sem problemas. – Acenou com a cabeça.

- Helena é muito agarrada ao pai. – Sussurrou de repente.

- Percebi. – Voltou sua atenção para ela.

Rosalinda mordia o lábio internamente tentando não chorar.

- Foi muito gentil da sua parte dizer aquilo para ela.

Carter se mexeu aproximando-se de Rosalinda parou um instante antes de passar o braço dolorido pela cintura da rainha.

- Hey sabe o que eu notei? – Forçou um sorriso seu coração acelerou diante do que ia falar.

- Que eu não te sou uma patada a quase meia hora? – Soltou um pequeno riso.

- Isso também, mas se naquela noite eu não tivesse te salvado você não teria se apaixonado pelo seu marido e não teria a Helena.

Rosalinda apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Carter evitando colocar peso.

- Você está aqui por que só existe uma pessoa na qual eu confiaria a minha filha.

- Meu pai? – Franziu a testa, tentou esconder a diversão.

Rosalinda soltou uma risada baixa.

- Você.

Carter respirou fundo com a sensação quente no peito, virou o rosto dando um beijo suave na testa da rainha.

- Eu não te odeio Carter. – Fechou os olhos. – Eu fiquei com raiva.

- Pelo o que?

- Por você ter se arriscado. – Afastou-se chateada. – Você quase morreu por minha causa.

- Por isso você saiu daquele jeito?

- Eu percebi que… que…

- Que? – Carter incentivou.

Rosie olhou para a foto mais uma vez. Cristian segurava Helena no colo, ambos sujos de sorvete com grandes sorrisos.

- Que eu estava no lugar errado. – Completou com a culpa descendo pela espinha. – Eu quase morri e já era uma rainha, você teve que quase se sacrificar e deixar a princesa morrer.

- Você poderia ter me esperado acordar para conversarmos.

- Carter. – Se levantou esfregando o rosto parecendo cansada. – Podemos esquecer tudo isso?

Olhou para cima ainda sentada no chão, Rosalinda parecia ter envelhecido, isso só a deixava mais formidável aos seus olhos. O rosto tinha perdido o feitio infantil ficando mais mulher, os lábios com sua curva sensual, as maçãs do rosto tinham perdido aquela gordura infantil afinando o rosto.

Seus olhos devoravam aquele rosto quase em desespero, tinha sentido falta daqueles olhos que antes eram banhados em inocência e agora eram tão opacos e sem vida.

Foi quando percebeu a tensão dos ombros e a rigidez do pescoço, as pernas sustentavam o corpo cansado.

Levantou-se rápido passando os braços pela cintura a puxando para perto.

- Quanto tempo que você não dorme direito? – Esfregou círculos confortáveis nas costas dela.

Rosalinda sorriu fraco encostando sua testa no queixo de Carter.

- Depois de tanto tempo você ainda sabe me ler.

- Sempre. – Sussurrou sentindo as mãos repousarem em sues ombros.

- Tem uns 3 dias.

- Então está na hora do cochilo de alguém.

- Não, tenho que ficar com Helena. – Murmurou.

- Helena está sobre minha responsabilidade agora. – Falou firme. – Descanse.

- Não posso. – Se afastou. – Os ministros não iriam concordar.

- Dane-se os ministros. – A puxou de volta a levantando em seus braços.

- Carter seu ombro.

Rolou os olhos para o teto e marchou até a porta escondida a chutando para abrir. Entrou em seu quarto e cuidadosamente colocou a rainha na cama.

- Agora você dorme. – Sussurrou a acariciando nos cabelos. – Ninguém vai te procurar aqui.

Sorriu já fechando os olhos, o beijo em sua testa.

- Vou cuidar de Helena.

Marchou até a sala de brinquedos, Helena estava desenhando com Juan ao seu lado, Sophia estava bordando sentada na cadeira de balanço. Carter foi até a rainha-mãe fazendo uma reverencia.

- Car. – A voz de Helena em um grito.

Virou-se a tempo de pegar a menina no colo, Helena passou as pernas em volta da cintura da mulher.

- Car? – Franziu as sobrancelhas em diversão.

- É. – Se balançou no colo de Carter.

Juan se aproximou com o rosto estoico.

- Helena. – A voz forte e fria. – O que você está fazendo?

- A princesa está brincando. – Sophia falou altiva. – Como o senhor pode ver Capitão.

Carter olhou para o homem.

- O senhor não deveria estar cuidando da guarda? – Sua voz era leve.

- Infelizmente eu tive que vir aqui fazer o seu trabalho.

- Chega. – A rainha-mãe mais uma vez se manifestou. – Capitão o senhor já pode ir.

Esperou o homem sair para colocar Helena no chão.

- Tenho uma coisa para você. – Acariciou o rosto da menina. – Mas você tem que prometer nunca tirar.

- Prometo.

Carter abriu um bolso do cinto, puxou uma pulseirinha de ouro com uma plaquinha também de ouro onde uma ágata rosa estava incrustrada.

Prendeu a pulseira enquanto a menina a encarava encantada.

- Você não pode tirar. – Sorriu para a menina.

- Não vou tirar Car. – Sorriu de volta.

- Você estava desenhando?

Helena a pegou pela mão a arrastando até a mesa.

- Você. – Forçou a mulher a sentar.

- Eu?

- É. – Pegou um papel em branco e giz de cera.

- Ok.

Sophia parou o bordado para olhar a interação das duas. A impressão que tinha era estranha de certa forma, mas naquele momento parecia tão natural. O olhar de Carter para Helena era maternal e incondicional, era igual ao de Cristian. Agora a diferença era quando o olhar se voltava para Rosalinda. Cristian era dedicado até o limite tentando ser um bom pai, marido e rei, mas algumas vezes uma sombra se instalava nos olhos dele ou o sorriso era muito mecânico.

Com Carter era mais fácil, ela não precisava se esforçar tanto era natura. Durante os anos de casamento sempre achou Rosalinda feliz, mas quando a rainha viu Carter com Helena no colo algo mudou. Ela irradiava uma beleza diferente seus olhos brilhavam de tal maneira que era hipnotizante.

Sophia chegou a duas conclusões a primeira era que Cristian escondia algo e a segunda era que a Rainha Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore era visivelmente apaixonada por Carter Mason.


	4. Capítulo III

Capitulo III

Sentiu o corpo menor se aconchegando ao seu corpo, passou o braço pelo corpinho. Ouviu o riso suave de Carter, piscou tirando a névoa dos olhos, Helena estava sorrindo para ela enquanto Carter estava sentada no chão se apoiando na cômoda.

- Mamá. – Passou os braços pelo pescoço de Rosalinda. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim mi cariño. – Sorriu ainda sonolenta. – Que horas são?

- Perto das 17h. – Carter sorriu mais ainda quando a rainha arregalou os olhos.

- Eu tinha uma reunião…

- Sua mãe está cuidando disso. – A interrompeu. – Lena mostra pra mamãe o desenho.

Rosalinda registrou o apelido que Carter havia utilizado, a filha tinha uma folha dobrada nas mãos.

- O que é mi amor? – Recebeu o papel.

Parou um pouco decifrando o que era, mas não teve sucesso.

- Car disse que você adora iogurte gelado. – Sorriu feliz. – O que é iogurte gelado?

Rosie olhou para Carter que tentava não gargalhar.

- É lindo. – A beijou na testa. – Mas é iogurte congelado, agora vai tomar um banho para poder jantar que depois eu explico.

Helena beijou a mãe e pulou fora da cama correndo para Carter estalando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Ela te chamou de Car? – Franziu a testa voltando a se deitar.

- Acho que ela não consegue pronunciar o nome todo. – Encolheu os ombros ainda sorrindo. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim. – Se virou abraçando o travesseiro.

- Ela é muito inteligente. – Falou extasiada. – Tem um ótimo vocabulário, tem atitude é engrada e educada. Acho que ela é perfeita.

Rosalinda estava olhando a maneira com Carter falava tentando impedir o sorriso que queria tomar seus lábios.

- Ela me lembra você. – A rainha confessou. – As vezes acho que ela é sua filha.

Carter deu um sorriso contido encarando os próprios dedos entrelaçados.

- Ela pediu para você a chamar de Lena? – Observou a mulher brincar com os dedos.

- Sim. – Carter levantou o rosto. – Por quê?

- Na corte toda apenas uma pessoa podia chama-la de Lena.

- Cristian? – Não se importou em usar o tratamento pomposo.

- Sim, eles tinham essa ligação especial. – Suspirou fechando os olhos. – Como você e o Major Mason.

- Se te incomoda eu não a chamo assim mais.

- Claro que não incomoda. – Abriu os olhos. – Eu quero que ela goste de você.

Carter mordeu a língua reprimindo a pergunta que queria tão desesperadamente sair.

- Janta conosco? – A rainha se sentou na cama.

- Não, eu tenho que ver o perímetro do castelo. – Se levantou estendendo as mãos. – Vocês tem algo para se locomover aqui dentro?

- Temos os cavalos. – Sorriu para a careta da mulher. – E os quadriciclos.

- Hn… e eu posso pegar um emprestado?

- Claro. – Olhou para as mãos que ainda se seguravam. – Pegue o de Cristian.

- O que? Não.

- Pegue. – Apertou as mãos. – Desça comigo as chaves estão com Juan.

- Lindo.

Rosalinda franziu as sobrancelhas. – Não gosta dele?

- Acho que você não percebeu, mas ele não é exatamente o presidente do meu fã clube. – O deboche fez a rainha abrir um sorriso seguido de uma gargalhada.

Rosalinda entrou na sala de jantar onde já era esperada. Todos se levantaram respeitosamente.

- Juan. – Chamou sentindo Carter parar ao seu lado. – Preciso das chaves do quadriciclo do meu marido.

O capitão franziu o fronte, puxou um molho de chaves de seu cinto e separou uma.

- Aqui minha rainha. – Estendeu.

A rainha se adiantou segurando a chave, deu as costas para o homem.

- Aqui. – A colocou nas mãos de Carter. –É o número 15.

- Claro. – Seus olhos presos nos da mulher.

- Posso ir? – A voz suave de Helena quebrando a súbita tensão.

Carter sorriu, se afastou de Rosie indo para perto da princesa.

- Hoje não. – Agachou-se ao lado dela.

- Car. – Fez manha.

- Amanhã de dia. – Sorriu para a carinha de cachorro pidão. - Combinadas?

- Só se eu ganhar historinha hoje.

Carter se ergueu a beijando no topo dos cabelos escuros.

- Claro princesa.

Fez uma mesura rápida para Sophia antes de ir para a porta.

- Cuidado. – Rosie moveu os lábios.

Tomou uma de suas mãos e a beijou.

Estava apoiada em uma das paredes do elevador examinava a chave em sua mão. Era um retângulo de 3cm em titânio possuía em uma das extremidades um padrão elaborado de desenhos.

As portas se abriram e ela pode sair para a escuridão até que o sensor de presença a detecta-se para desencadear a sequencia, primeiro acenderiam as luzes da frente iriam acender em seguida as do meio e por fim as do fundo.

Era a garagem da Guarda Real. Encontrou varias SUV e jipes algumas motos e vários quadriciclos, algumas armas de fogo presas as paredes e algumas ferramentas espalhadas.

Se dirigiu para o quadriciclo numero 15. Era preto com detalhes em roxo e prata, suspirou cansada. Subiu no veiculo e encaixou a chave no contato, acelerou arrancando um ronco alto e reconfortante. Acelerou pelo corredor, sentiu a leve inclinação da rampa antes de finalmente sair para o ar noturno, fez uma curva brusca para a esquerda e acelerou com mais vontade.

Tinha que achar a caixa de força em primeiro lugar em segundo interceptar as imagens de todas as câmeras e depois virar a noite selecionando quais iria vigiar.

O formigamento em sua nuca lhe alertou que tinha alguém seguindo. O retrovisor mostrou as figuras difusas e sombrias, por cima do ronco do motor tentou ouvir outro barulho e encontrou um galope. Diminuiu a velocidade até parar.

O cavalo marrom parou ao seu lado, olhou para o seu cavalheiro. Era tão alto que seus pés poderiam roçar o chão, seu corpo era largo e forte as mãos que seguravam as rédeas eram enormes e calosas. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro sujo, curtos, mas alguns fios já formavam cachos. Os trações eram másculos e sérios, com uma agilidade absurda desmontou do cavalo repousando os pés no chão, os 100kgs muito bem distribuídos em 1,95 de altura.

- Senhora. – A voz grossa e agradável.

- Posso ajudar? – Por incrível que pareça se sentia confortável perto dele.

- Meu nome é Pedro. – Se curvou graciosamente. – Sou um tenente do exército de minha rainha.

Carter olhou para o cavalo que respirava pesado e parecia exausto.

- Em que posso ajudar Pedro?

- A questão é em que eu posso ajuda-la. – Ergueu os olhos castanhos, era tão bizarro aqueles olhos gentis não combinavam com aquele homenzarrão.

- Como? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Juan está complicando o trabalho que a senhora deveria exercer. – Segurou o cinto. – Em outras palavras ele é um babaca.

- Gosto de você. – Deixou o meio sorriso aparecer. – Ele é seu superior.

- Ele coloca a rainha e a princesa em perito. – Contra pôs. – Minha prima não deve correr riscos.

- Prima?

- Me chamo Pedro Montoya. – Seu tom ficou mais grave. – Sou sobrinho da rainha-mãe.

- Entendo. – Apertou os olhos.

- Eu amo a minha tia e minha prima. – Continuou. – O rei me fez cair em desgraça, mas isso não abalou a minha lealdade.

- Por que o rei fez isso?

Pedro se virou abrindo a bolsa de couro que o cavalo carregava. Jogou uma pasta para Carter.

- Volte para o castelo, cuide de minha prima e da princesa. – Era um pedido franco. – E quando achar que deve leia essa pasta.

Olhou para o objeto que segurava, era relativamente pesado.

- E em troca o que você ganha? – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos da pasta.

- Apenas me deixe ajuda-la.

- Me encontre aqui amanhã pela manhã. – Murmurou voltando para o quadriciclo o ligando para em seguida acelerar de volta para o castelo.

Ouviu a risada de Helena antes de abrir a porta, Rosalinda tentava pegar Helena que corria pelo quarto.

- Opa! – Carter a segurou a erguendo nos braços. – Peguei uma linda princesinha.

- CAR! – O sorriso ainda lá. – Voltou.

Os bracinhos abraçaram fortemente seu pescoço junto com um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Rosalinda olhava as duas segurando o suspiro que tentava sair. Aproximou-se lentamente ouvindo Helena planejar o dia seguinte.

- Helena. – Chamou a filha. – Vamos nos arrumar para dormir?

- Já? – Seu rosto se contorceu.

- Já. – Sorriu a pegando no colo. – O que você quer vestir?

- Camisola rosa de seda. – Ergueu os braços comemorando com uma gargalhada.

Carter e Rosalinda trocaram um olhar divertido e cumplice.

- Acho que podemos arranjar algo. – Carter respondeu piscando um dos olhos.

- Eu também acho. – Colocou a filha na cama antes de sumir no armário.

Carter rapidamente foi no seu quarto descarregar as suas coisas. Virou para sair e pegou Helena parada na porta lhe olhando cuidadosamente.

- O que foi? – Pediu a pegando no colo.

- Tio Juan não gosta de você. – Sussurrou. – Ele diz que você foi substituir o meu papá.

- Nunca. – Sussurrou de volta. – O seu papá é o seu papá e ninguém nunca vai mudar isso.

Helena balançou a cabeça concordando. Carter voltou para o quarto e se sentou na poltrona com a garota em seu colo.

- Você e mamá são amigas? – Começou a enrolar uma mexa dos cabelos de Carter com o dedo.

- Costumávamos ser. – Respondeu em voz baixa.

- Não são mais?

- Sua mamãe precisou voltar para cá e ser a rainha. – Explicou olhando o rostinho curioso. – E eu tinha que cuidar de outras coisas.

- Salvar princesas? – Se afastou animada.

- Não eu nunca mais salvei princesas. – Respondeu vendo Rosie sair carregando a camisola.

- Aqui mi cariño. – Andou até onde Carter segurava Helena.

- Mamá Car não salva princesas. – Amuou o rosto.

- Eu sei. – Levantou a garota e colocou a camisola. – Ela parou de salvar princesas, mas aceitou a salvar você.

- É? – Virou para Carter.

- É claro. – A beijou na bochecha.

Rosalinda se deitou ao lado da filha na cama, acariciando seus cabelos escuros. Carter continuou sentada na poltrona olhando as duas.

- Car. – Helena murmurou de olhinhos fechados.

- Sim? – Levantou indo até a menina e se ajoelhando no chão.

- Me leva a andar… - Bocejou. - Caballos?

Carter olhou para Rosie que concordou.

- É claro princesa. – Murmurou a beijando suavemente na testa. – Boa-noite.

- Buenas noches Car. – Bocejou mais uma vez.

- Te amo. – Rosalinda sussurrou para a criança. – Dorme com los ángeles.

Ficaram em silencio olhando a princesinha até que Rosie se levantou com cuidado e Carter se pôs ereta cobrindo a menina, sentiu Rosalinda apoiar o queixo em seu ombro.

- Ela não quis a história. – Sussurrou sentindo a rainha segurar seu braço carinhosamente.

- O dia foi cheio. – Murmurou de volta. – Você não precisa leva-la para andar a cavalo.

- Eu quero. – Sorriu.

- Vem. – A puxou para a porta que dava para o quarto de Carter.

Mason fechou a porta enquanto Rosie se sentava na cama.

- Como foi o passeio? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Bom. – Deu de ombros foi até o armário. – Tudo calmo.

- Isso é bom. – Esfregou o rosto vendo Carter abrir o macacão. – Elegante chega amanhã.

- Hn… estava me perguntando onde ele tinha ido. – Tirou o coldre o guardando se sento lado de Rosie desamarrando o coturno.

- Ele vai fazer o seu uniforme. – Acenou com a cabeça. – E começar as aulas de Helena.

Carter guardou o coturno embaixo da cama, se livrou do cinto.

- Ela não é muito nova?

- Tem que começar cedo. – Sorriu carinhosa. – Equilibrar livros na cabeça.

Atirou um olhar sujo para a mais nova arrancando uma risada.

- Vou deixar você se arrumar. – Levantou-se ainda sorrindo, fez uma elegante reverência. – Boa noite Agente Mason.

- Rainha Rosalinda. – Inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente.

Rosie sorriu a beijando na bochecha, ganhou em troca um na testa.

Ouviu o fungar leve, abriu os olhos tentando se acostumar com a escuridão. Acendeu a luminária e se contorceu para a porta, Helena estava paradinha no portal, segurava um ursinho bem apertado contra o corpo. Seu rostinho vermelho pelas lágrimas e os ombrinhos que desciam e subiam drasticamente.

- O que foi meu anjo? – Se levantou de um salto e correu para ela a segurando no colo. – O que foi?

- Pesadilla. – Murmurou a abraçando forte sem soltar o urso.

- Calma. – Murmurou correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dela. – Já passou.

Helena continuou fungando soltando um ou outro choramingo, Carter a acalmou balançando-se levemente.

- Car?

- Oi meu amor? – A beijou na têmpora.

- Não quero perder a mamá. – Murmurou baixinho.

- Você não vai. – Franziu o cenho. – Foi isso que você sonhou?

- Si. – Apertou seu rosto contra o pescoço suave.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – Murmurou suavemente indo para a cama. – Eu nunca vou deixar isso acontecer. É uma promessa.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – Se deitou ainda com Helena no colo, ajeitou a menina e cobriu as duas. – A mamãe não a lugar nenhum.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Rosie abriu os olhos, estava no meio da cama, suspirou empurrando as cobertas para longe se sentando na cama.

- Helena. – Murmurou se levantando.

Procurou o roupão sem querer ligar a luz, passou os braços pelo pano grosso saindo pelas portas de folha dupla. Saiu na antessala, passou pelas poltronas macias e finalmente as portas do corredor.

Abriu a porta do quarto da filha, a cama vazia. Seu coração acelerou.

- Helena. – Correu para o banheiro sabendo ser inútil. – Não… não…

Carter. O nome saltou em sua mente, retrocedeu e sem bater invadiu o quarto. O oxigênio inflou os seus pulmões e o alívio junto da ternura que encheu seu peito. Mordeu o lábio apoiando-se na madeira, a luminária ainda estava acessa e a luz revelava Carter com Helena enrolada em seus braços. As duas estavam de lado e Helena parecia segurar firme no braço de Mason. Entrou fechando a porta se aproximou deslizando o roupão pelo corpo o deixando no chão, com cuidado subiu na cama atrás de Carter a abraçando, uma das mãos sobre a filha.

O cheiro suave lhe levou para os braços de Morpheus.

Sentiu a respiração quente na sua nuca antes de tomar ciência do braço em sua cintura e da perna entre as suas.

Abriu os olhos sabendo prontamente que a rainha não deveria estar ali e mais ainda que a sua respiração não deveria estar causando arrepios e sensações em certos lugares. Tentou se mexer sem incomodar nenhuma das duas, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que Rosie a abraça-se mais forte e que a mão entra-se por dentro de sua camisa. Reprimiu o suspiro que subiu pela garganta, fechou os olhos engolindo em seco.

Rosie se aconchegou melhor esfregando as pernas nuas em um carinho gostoso.

Carter olhou para Helena que dormia calma, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar mais uma vez querendo pegar no sono.

Rosie arrastou o nariz pelo trapézio aspirando o cheiro, sorriu abrindo os olhos. Carter estava de olhos fechados e a respiração era pesada, Rosie apoiou-se em um dos braços observando bem a posição que estavam. Memórias de várias missões percorreram a sua mente, momentos em que partilharam a cama e uma sempre acabava abraçada a outra.

Puxou sua mão para fora da cintura de Carter com a intenção de remover uma mexa para longe do rosto que observava, mas a mão de Carter a impediu.

- Volta a dormir. – Murmurou grogue. – Está cedo.

Rosie a envolveu de novo, afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço, percebeu o arrepio que causou.

- Rosie. – Chamou com a voz rouca.

Correu a mão pelo braço arrepiado com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim? – Sussurrou fazendo questão de mover os lábios sobre a pele.

Ouviu o grunhido sem sentido que a outra soltou.

- Fazia algum tempo que eu não dormia tão bem. – Sussurrou a puxando mais para si.

- Helena teve um pesadelo. – Piscou olhando para a menina.

- Por isso veio pra cá. – Apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Carter. – É bom, é sinal que ela confia em você e que talvez já possa te amar.

- Já? – Virou o rosto para ela, com cuidado ficou de barriga para cima. – Muito cedo para isso não acha?

Rosie começou a traçar padrões sobre a pele pálida que a blusa deixava amostra.

- E como ela não poderia te amar? – Murmurou lhe olhando ternamente. – Depois de todo esse tempo eu ainda te amo.

- Rosie… - Sua respiração aumentou de frequência.

- Você não lembra né? – Seu lábio inferior formou um pequeno biquinho pensativo.

- O que?

Rosie ia responder quando Helena se mexeu, levou as mãozinhas até os olhos, virou o rosto para encarar as duas.

- Buenos días mamá. – Sorriu ainda ensonada. – Car.

- Bom dia minha linda. – Carter respondeu, Rosalinda se aconchegou sobre o peito da Agente sorrindo para a filha.

- Dormiu bem? – Rosie perguntou. – Sem mais pesadelos?

- Car protege. – Sorriu se aproximou da mãe também se aconchegando em Carter, segurava o ursinho bem apertado.

Rosie sorriu, levantou o rosto e depositou um beijo na testa da menina antes de colocar um na mandíbula de Carter.

Carter avançava pelo jardim, Helena gargalhava segurando as rédeas.

- Rápido. – Disse feliz. – Mais rápido.

- Eia. – Apertou os flancos fazendo o cavalo acelerar.

Avistou o homem parado próximo a uma árvore, puxou as rédeas para o animal desacelerar. Helena protestou quando pararam, Pedro se adiantou retirando a menina.

- Princesa. – Pedro sorriu colocando a menina no chão. – Como vai a minha Lady?

- Bem. – Olhou admirada o tamanho do homem que sorria bondosamente. – Você é um gigante?

- Pedro. – Carter o chamou se sobrepondo a gargalhada do homem, prendeu o cavalo em um galho baixo da árvore.

- Agente Mason.

- Me chame de Carter. – Abaixou-se perto de Helena. – Amor por que você não colhe flores para a mamãe?

- Posso?

- Mas é claro. – Deu um beijo delicado na ponta do nariz da princesa. – Só não se afaste muito.

Helena lhe beijou na bochecha antes de disparar atrás das flores.

- Ela é um amor de criança. – Se levantou mantendo um olho na menina. – Vou ser bem direta: O que você quis dizer ontem?

- Não leu os documentos?

- Não.

- Cristian é uma incógnita. – Passou para o lado dela cruzando os braços. – Ele está sempre posando de bom marido, amoroso, bom pai, mas quando ele sabe que não precisa da máscara…

- Ele é o contrário?

- Ele e o cão de guarda dele. – Suspirou. – A rainha não percebe ele é um bom ator e obviamente Juan sabe manter todos na linha. Não se perguntou o porquê de Elegante não estar aqui?

- Por quê?

- Juan deu uma surra nele e o obrigou a sair do reino, pelo que Elegante me disse em uma nota rápida, Rosalinda acha que ele foi visitar a família em outro país.

Carter virou o corpo lentamente para ele.

- Está fazendo acusações muito sérias ao seu superior e principalmente ao seu rei. – Seu rosto e voz eram graves.

- Se eu estiver falando qualquer mentira que um raio me acerte neste instante. – Sustentou o olhar dela.

- Só vou deixar uma coisa clara Pedro, se você estiver mentindo nada no mundo vai fazer você se livrar de mim. – Carter olhou mais uma vez para Helena.

- Mamá. – Helena correu para Rosalinda ignorando os homens que a rodeavam.

A rainha olhou para a filha que se agarrava a suas pernas.

- Agora não querida. – Falou suave. – Mamá está trabalhando.

Helena franziu a testa finalmente percebendo os homens sérios, rodeou a mãe se escondendo atrás dela.

- Lena. – Carter a chamou. – Venha.

Rosalinda olhou para Carter que estava parada no portal da sala.

- Vá com a Agente Mason. – Instruiu a filha.

Helena saiu arrastando os pés foi até Carter parando em frente a mulher. Olhou para trás vendo que a rainha havia voltado a falar com eles. Empurrou Carter para fora. Largando o ramalhete que segurava no processo, saiu correndo deixando a Mason parada. Carter suspirou recolheu as flores e se pôs a seguir a menina.

Elegante se encontrava no ateliê organizando meticulosamente suas coisas.

- Helena. – Ouviu alguém chamar a princesa.

Sorriu fazia tempo que não ouvia aquela voz, se virou quando a porta abriu de supetão.

- Pequeña princesa. – Sorriu abrindo os braços. – O que houve?

Helena limpou o rosto encostando o corpinho na madeira.

- Lena. – Carter a chamou através da porta.

Abriu a porta fazendo a princesa correr para as cortinas, Carter pegou o esconderijo.

- Ora… ora… ora… - Elegante sorriu. – Se não é a destemida e impetuosa Carter Mason.

- Senhor Elegante. – Sorriu abraçando o homem. –Agora sim me sinto em Costa Luna.

O movimento nas cortinas fez com que os dois olhassem para lá.

- Problemas. – Murmurou para o homem. – Acho que ela se zangou com a Rosie.

O homem sorriu pedindo calma.

- Então Carter eu estava precisando de ajuda. – Ele começou piscando um dos olhos. – É que eu desenhei esses vestidinhos lindos, mas não tenho ninguém para usar. Se a princesa Helena estivesse aqui.

Helena apareceu por trás das cortinas e correu para Elegante.

- Problema resolvido. – Elegante a pegou.

Carter sorriu deu um beijo na bochecha da garota.

- Fica com ela? – Pediu para o homem que concordou.

Rosalinda estava sentada no final da mesa examinando os papéis. Havia dispensado todos, ministros e servos apenas queria ficar sozinha.

Abaixou os relatórios, as buscas ainda não tinham resultados, nada do avião e nem dos tripulantes. Dispôs uma quantia consideravel de dinheiro para aquela guerra idiota, apenas mais uma disputa de poder.

- Rainha. – Carter a chamou.

Rosie ergueu os olhos para ela, respirou aliviada.

- Feche a porta. – Retirou os óculos esfregando as têmporas.

A batida suave da madeira.

- Helena ficou chateada.

- Eu sei. – Resmungou se levantando. – Odeio não poder dar atenção a ela.

Mason estendeu as flores, Rosie sorriu as pegando.

- Ela colheu. – Encolheu os ombros.

Rosie colocou as flores na mesa antes de se virar para ela estendendo as mãos.

- Cansada. – Resmungou apoiando a testa no ombro de Carter. – Me esqueci como era bom ter você perto.

_Rosalinda estava apoiada no balaustre da varanda olhando para o céu com o pensamento longe._

_Sentiu o par de braços lhe circulando cuidadosamente devido a barriga protuberante._

_- Minha rainha pensa em nossa princesa? – Cristian sussurrou sem conter o sorriso._

_- Sim. – Suspirou._

_Cristian se afastou apoiando-se ao lado dela._

_- O que você tem? – Perguntou preocupado._

_- Estava apenas divagando. – Sorriu desviando o olhar dele._

_- Estva pensando nela. – Cristian resmungou chateado._

_- Cristian… - Se virou para ele._

_- Rosalinda. – Ele disse firme. – Não entendo, estamos casados a três anos, vamos ter uma filha. Faço tudo para agradar você, sou um homem apaixonado e fiel, mas mesmo assim você continua suspirando pelos cantos por causa dessa mulher. As únicas brigas que temos são sempre por ela, você acha que isso é justo comigo?_

_- Não, isso não é justo com você. – Mordeu o lábio inalando profundamente._

_- Vamos ter um bebê e eu quero que ela seja cercada de amor e carinho._

_- Ela vai estar cercada de amor e carinho._

_- É, mas eu não sei se vou estar aqui para cuidar dela. – A olhou levemente ferido e orgulhoso. – Estou apaixonado, mas também sou um homem e como tal não posso aceitar dividir o amor de minha esposa com outra pessoa._

_Estava para sair quando Rosie o segurou._

_- Me desculpa. – Pediu suavemente. A partir de hoje Carter Mason não existe mais para mim é uma promessa._

Abriu os olhos, aquela lembrança tão viva. A promessa vazia que ela não queria fazer, mas Cristian como bem tinha dito era um bom homem, apaixonado e fiel. Uma parte sua era apaixonada por ele, pela sua determinação, pelo caráter, por ser um bom pai, por ser um bom amigo, mas nunca como homem.

Compreenda que aquele homem havia lhe dado seu bem mais precioso, tinha compartilhado noites em claro. Ele tinha lhe segurado todas as noite em que chorou por Carter, havia lhe segurado sem perguntar porque chorava, ele sabia.

Em todos os momentos de seu casamento estava disposta a passar o resto de sua vida com ele, mesmo que aquela maldita voz lhe dissesse que seu coração era de outra pessoa. Sempre abominou a traição, mas não estava ela própria se traindo? Todas as vezes em que se deitava com ele? Todas as vezes que era tocada?

Todas as malditas vezes em que seu coração se arrebentava em mais um rasgo sangrento apenas por que queria estar onde se encontrava agora?

Nos braços de Carter.

Qual das traições doeria mais? Trair aquele que deveria amar? Ou negar uma vez mais e ignorar o amor que sentia?

Carter sentiu seu ombro aos poucos ir ficando úmido, apertou seu domínio sobre ela esfregando suas costas, beijou seus cabelos e mais uma vez disse as palavras que mais lhe custavam.

- Ele vai voltar. – Sua voz era a mais suave possível.

Rosie negou com a cabeça levantando o rosto, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ele vai voltar. – Tornou a falar a segurando pelo rosto.

Rosie a encarou, Carter nunca soube mentir muito bem, mas agora ela fazia um eforço sobre humano tentando esconder a dor em seus olhos.

- Carter. – Murmurou.

- Sim?

- Cale a boca. – Ordenou suave.

Seus rostos muito próximos atraindo um para o outro até que os lábios se encontraram suavemente, um choque percorreu por ambos os corpos que se grudavam tão fortemente com um suspiro. Se afastaram ainda de olhos fechados antes de retornar exigindo mais contato, as cabeças se mexiam tentando de qualquer jeito ter mais daquele carinho.

Rosie a segurava pelos cabelos puxando Carter com mais força exigindo mais dela, sentiu as mãos que a seguravam pelo quadril a empurrando para a mesa equanto de alguma maneira a puxava mais para o seu corpo.

Ambas puxavam o ar pelo nariz não querendo terminar o beijo. Carter a levantou colocando a rainha na mesa se posicionando entre suas pernas.

As mãos de Rosie se prenderam na gola do macacão preto soltando um gemido abafado quando sentiu os dedos brincarem com as dobras de seus joelhos.

O som causou um estalo na Mason que puxou o rosto para trás num arranco brusco, abriu os olhos assustada, sua respiração irregular.

Rosie a encarou tentando acalmar, precisavam conversar. Sentiu Carter começar a se mover para longe, a puxou pela gola, abraçou os quadris dela com as pernas.

- Carter… - Sua respiração ainda agitada.

- Rainha. – Respondeu engolindo em seco. – É melhor eu ir ver a princesa.

- Não, você fica. – Ordenou a pegou pelo queixo forçando a lhe olhar. – Temos que conversar.

- Esquece. – Seu maxilar saltou pela tensão. – Você está carente e sente falta do Cristian é normal…

- Eu sinto a sua falta. – A cortou. – Senti a sua falta por cinco anos.

- Você está confundindo.

- Eu não estou confundindo. – Chiou fazendo manha. – Eu quero você, eu sempre quis. Desde aquele maldito dia.

- Que dia?

- Quando você levou os tiros. – Apoiou a testa no queixo de Carter.

_Carter estava ajoelhada na frente de Rosie. O estampido seco do tiro, uviu o grito da princesa, o rosto de Carter ficou pálido como uma máscara._

_Segundo tiro, o carro cantou pneu. Rosie sentiu o coração parar vendo Carter cair para a frente sobre o seu corpo._

_- Carter. – Pegou seu rosto, olhou para as costas já vermelhas de sangue. – Carter pelo amor de Deus._

_- Rosie… - A voz dolorosa. -… preciso…_

_- Quieta. –A virou a apoiando em suas pernas, apertou o botão de pânico em seu relógio. – Fica quieta ok?_

_- Eu… eu… - Correu a língua pelos lábios. -… me… apaixonei…_

_- Que? – A segurou pelo rosto, seu coração disparou ainda mais se possivel. – Quem?_

_- Você… - Desmaiou._

_- CARTER! – Gritou desesperada._

Carter fechou os olhos, então esse tempo todo Rosie sabia.

- Eu viu você ali no meu colo com dois tiros nas costas. – Fechou os olhos. – Eu sabia que era minha culpa e então eu percebi que se você volta-se a se arriscar por mim eu nunca me perdoaria. Fiquei com raiva de mim por ter deixado você se arriscar. Então eu voltei pra casa e conheci o Cristian acabei me casando apenas para esquecer você.

- Você sabia esse tempo todo. – Sua voz era vazia assim como seu rosto.

- Me desculpa.

- O que você fez não tem desculpas.

- Carter eu não queria perder você.

- E fazendo isso você me ganhou? – Seus olhos eram cheios de dor e raiva.

- Carter entende, por favor, eu achei que seria melhor amar você em silencio e longe sabendo que você estava viva do que contar e ver você se machucar por mim.

- Ouve a sua linda de raciocínio. – Se livrou das pernas dela dando um passo para trás. – Não tem lógica.

- O amor não tem lógica Carter.

- Realmente porque eu me machuquei por você todos os dias desde que você foi embora. – Deu as costas e caminhou até a janela. – Por que eu estou aqui? De verdade.

- Porque eu só posso confiar a Helena a você. Na minha cabeça ela é nossa filha.

- Não, ela é sua filha com o seu marido. – Se virou com raiva.

- Eu sempre quis que você fizesse parte da vida dela. – Pulou para fora da mesa. – Carter…

- Perdão Majestade. – Cuvou a cabeça. – Tenho que cumprir com as minhas obrigações é para isso que eu estou aqui.

- Espera. – Se aproximou a segurando pelo pulso. – Carter eu tomei a decisão errada a cinco anos atrás…

- E eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. – Falou sobre o ombro.


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Já passava das 3 da manhã e ainda estava acordada fitando o teto. Levantou-se e entrou em seu armário saindo em seguida com, uma roupa que a muito tempo não usava. Cristian odiava quando ela resolvia treinar, mas seu corpo precisava cansar.

Entrou no ginásio da guarda, colocou a toalha próxima a parede, pisou no tatame alongando os braços. Começou olhando para o chão vendo como estava seu jogo de pernas, constatou estar decepcionantemente lento. Sacudiu os braços aquecendo os músculos, alternava os pés, fechou os olhos tentando reencontrar o ritmo.

Levantou os punhos fechados desferiu um soco no ar uma vez com a mão esquerda. Puxou o ar pelo nariz, tinha que se concentrar na respiração, a respiração era a chave da força.

Os golpes curtos meio inseguros, Rosie não saia do lugar. Seus pés aos poucos se moviam com mais agilidade relembrando os movimentos. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e no reflexo virou o corpo largando o braço para trás. Carter se protegeu com o antebraço a tempo.

- Jesus Cristo. – Resmungou colocando a mão sobre o peito. – Você me assustou Carter.

Analisou a mulher apenas de moletom e top. Seu corpo estava suado e os músculos bem definidos um pouco inchados pelo esforço físico que deveria estar fazendo.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. – Carter cruzou os braços.

- Precisava parar de pensar. – Desviou o olhar para a parede.

- Hn… ainda assim é perigoso.

- Carter. – Se virou para ela.

- Sim Majestade. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não me chame assim. – Bateu o pé.

- Está se comportando igual criança.

- Porque você não me trata igual mulher adulta. – Rebateu.

- Quer que eu te trate igual mulher adulta? – Desdenhou. – Ótimo.

A agarrou pelos ombros e com força a beijou. Rosie ficou rígida no início, mas logo foi cedendo, passou um dos braços pela cintura desnuda a puxando para mais perto enquanto abria a boca concedendo passagem para a língua de Carter.

Os dedos da Mason a segurava firme pela nuca enquanto a outra mão viajava pelas costas da camisa. Sentiu a rainha a puxar querendo extinguir qualquer espaço, com a mão levantou a camisa larga dela, suas pele se tocando causou um suspiro das duas. A camisa saiu viando para qualquer lugar, suas testas encostadas suas respirações se misturando ofegantes.

As mãos reconheciam os corpos e os lábios passeavam pela pele, mas sempre se encontravam. Sem se dar conta deitaram no tatame, os corpos se prendendo uns aos outros.

- Adulta o suficiente? – Carter murmurou em seu ouvido antes de percorre-lo com a ponta da língua.

- Ainda não. – Arfou com um pequeno sorriso se formando.

Deitadas uma do lado da outra, os corpos se acalmando aos poucos. As peças de roupas jogadas por todo o ginásio, Rosie virou o rosto para olhar Carter.

- Temos que ir. – Sussurrou suave.

Carter grunhiu antes de se sentar, Se virou para olhar a rainha.

- É o Juan não iria gostar se visse a sua rainha assim. – Sorriu antes de se curvar por cima de Rosie a beijando nos lábios. – Você está bem?

- Melhor impossível. – Entrelaçou os braços atrás do pescoço da outra. – É sério precisamos ir.

Ajudou a rainha a se levantar e se arrumaram as pressas.

- Consegue andar? – Carter sorria de lado enquanto passava os braços pelas costas da rainha a abraçando por trás.

- Engraçadinha.

- O que? – Sorriu satisfeita. – Eu te tratei igual mulher adulta se as suas pernas não conseguirem sustentar teu copo vou ficar mais do que satisfeita em te carregar.

- Cale a boca.

- Vai me beijar? – Soltou uma risadinha.

Rosalinda se virou para ela a beijando calmamente.

- Podemos ir? – Se afastou soltando a respiração. – Quero ver Helena.

- Claro. – A segurou pelo rosto a beijando mais uma vez. – Tudo o que a minha rainha quiser.

- Repete. – Mantinha os olhos fechados e sem querer mordiscou o próprio lábio.

- Minha rainha. – Repetiu pausadamente.

Rosalinda cobriu Helena com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, virou-se e caminhou calmamente até o quarto de Carter. Fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, ouviu o chuveiro e suspirou era por volta das 5:30 da manhã o dia já ia raiar.

Andou até a cama se deitando confortavelmente, fechou os olhos e só os abriu quando ouviu a porta do banheiro.

- Cansada? – Carter entrou, uma toalha envolta do corpo e outra secando os cabelos.

- Sim. – Murmurou. – Com sono.

Carter desenrolou a toalha sem se importar com a nudez, virou-se para o armário. Rosie observou as cicatrizes nas costas da mulher, sem fazer barulho se levantou ficando nas costas dela.

Seus lábios se grudaram a marca quase no meio das costas. Carter parou os movimentos, sentiu Rosie se mexer passando os dedos pela cicatriz da cirurgia. Seus lábios seguiram os dedos depositando pequenos beijos secos.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Amando você. – Murmurou em seu ouvido. – Dói?

- Muito pouco. – Sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Me deixa colocar uma roupa.

- Não, gosto assim. – Sorriu a abraçando com força.

- Noite das revelações. – A voz maliciosa. – Primeiro que a doce Rainha Rosalinda gosta de gritar e segundo que ela é uma pervertida.

- Sou uma mulher adulta saudável. – Retrucou sem vergonha alguma.

- Helena pode entrar. – Mordeu o lábio despencando a cabeça para frente.

Relutante Rosie se afastou indo sentar na cama, Carter deslizou a calça azul pelas pernas.

- Como ficou o uniforme? – Rosie se enrolou na cama.

- Bom. – Puxou o zíper da calça e em seguida pegou o cinto. – Helena vai começar as aulas de boas maneiras hoje.

- Elegante está ansioso com isso. – Observou o top proteger os seios nus. – O que você vai fazer hoje?

- Vou ficar com Helena. – Respondeu colocando a blusa branca de mangas e gola alta. – Também tenho que estudar alguns arquivos.

- Podemos almoçar juntas? – Pediu já se levantando para afivelar o coldre preto que ela iria usar por baixo do blazer azul com detalhes em vermelho. – Só nós três?

- É um bom plano. – Sorriu puxando o blazer pelos braços deu um passo para ela.

- Eu vou amar passar a tarde com vocês. – Rosie a abraçou com força.

Carter estava sentada no chão apoiada no banco da janela, seus olhos percorriam os documentos, seus ouvidos captavam os passos de Helena pela sala enquanto Elegante a ensinava a valsar. Cristian vinha de uma família nobre, tinha algumas maçãs podres em seu seio familiar, ao que parecia o tio mais chegado do rei era dado a organizar jogos de azar e corridas de cavalos. Alguns sumiços ocasionais eram acobertados por Cristian e tudo indicava ser obra do titio mafioso, tio este que parecia ser responsável pelo fato de Juan ser órfão.

- Não deixe a minha Rainha ver isso. – Elegante sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de se sentar. – Se existe justiça no mundo este canalha já está morto e não vamos precisar nos preocupar.

Carter guardou os papéis, olhou Helena que estava olhando entediada para uma mulher de postura rígida.

- A guerra com Costa Estrela. – Seu tom foi baixo, a boca estava seca. – Cristian teve dedo nisso?

- O braço inteiro na verdade. – Se concentrou em seus dedos. – Pelo que o Pedro conseguiu levantar o tio do rei estava tentando se aventurar em venda de armas, mas não agradou o soberano de Costa Estrela.

- Não agradou?

- O ofendeu e dormiu com a mulher do homem. – Encolheu os ombros. – Cristian alegou ao parlamento que havia chegado a ele que o General maltratava os imigrantes de Costa Luna que se encontravam em seus domínios, forjou provas e exigiu retratação. O homem ficou furioso com a ousadia e lançou um ataque.

- Por causa de mulher? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Em pleno século XXI?

- Depois de tudo o que você leu você realmente acha que ele é um marido fiel? – Questionou a olhando pelo canto dos olhos. – Ele sabe esconder muito bem os seus casos.

- Se ele não estiver morto. – Olhou a garota repetir os gestos que deveria ter a mesa. – Eu o mato.

Rosalinda se aproximou de onde haviam estendido a toalha, Helena brincava com o seu ursinho enquanto Carter estava estendida no chão a observando com um sorriso pequeno.

- Mi amor. – Chamou as duas, mas Helena foi quem correu para a mãe. – Como foram as aulas?

- Aburrito. – Reclamou com um pequeno bico nos lábios. – No quieren.

- Mas tem que fazer. – A cutucou no nariz. – Para ser uma linda princesa, que vai comandar o seu povo com nobreza.

- Quiero salvar a princesas. – Apontou para Carter.

- Você quer salvar princesas como a Carter? – Se sentou delicadamente, sentiu Carter mover uma mão para a base de sua coluna e relaxou contra o tronco da árvore.

- Si. – Se sentou no colo da mãe podendo a olhar diretamente. - Posso?

- É perigoso. – Carter sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Não quer ser uma princesa bem cuidada?

- No. – Balançou os cachos freneticamente.

- Conversamos sobre isso depois. – Rosie a beijou na testa. – Vá brincar, mas não se afaste muito.

Esperou a filha estar distraída para poder se inclinar e beijar Carter nos lábios.

- Cuidado pode ter algum guarda. – Lançou um olhar em volta.

- Dei ordens para não me seguirem. – Acariciou com as costas do indicador a linha do maxilar de Carter.

- Juan pode muito bem desobedecer. – Resmungou olhando para Helena que brincava com uma bola.

- Alguém fez ou falou algo que te incomodou? – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não, só estou com dor. – Foi pela resposta menos problemática. – Desculpa.

- Vem cá. – A puxou sutilmente. – Me deixa fazer uma massagem.

- Rosie alguém pode ver. – Se manteve firme. – Não estamos no quarto ou em um lugar fechado que eu posso controlar quem está perto ou não.

Rosalinda bufou já ficando irritada. – Não quero que você fique se controlando por que alguém pode ver.

- Para todos os efeitos você é uma mulher casada. – Retrucou. – Que está sofrendo pela ausência forçada do marido.

- Carter. – Estreitou os olhos. – Não comece, estou com saudades e quero aproveitar a minha tarde com você.

- Rosie…

- É o meu desejo. – Seu tom foi impiedoso.

Se encararam até o momento em que Helena pulou contra o corpo de Carter a atacando com cosquinhas, rapidamente a Mason revidou o ataque virando a garota no chão.

- Me atacando na surdina é? – Falou por cima das risadas da menina. – Esse é o seu castigo.

Levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, Carter carregava Helena em seus ombros correndo pelo gramado enquanto a garota gargalhava. Estava com uma manta encima das pernas encolhidas, seus óculos de grau repousando em seu nariz.

- Chega. – Carter a colocou no chão, já estava sem ar. – Cansei pequena, vai brincar de outra coisa.

Helena fez um pouco de manha, mas logo desistiu, Carter acabou se deitando de bruços ao lado de Rosie. Os dedos pálidos começaram a acariciar os cabelos suados de sua nuca exercendo um pouco de pressão em uma massagem gostosa.

- Tira o uniforme. – Sugeriu colocando o livro de lado, se esticou encima da toalha e estendeu a manta por cima de Carter.

- Não. – Murmurou de olhos fechados. – Continua a massagem.

- Você não reclamou mais cedo que não queria massagem? – Ficou de lado apoiando a cabeça com um braço.

- Não era o seu desejo. – Ironizou, seus cabelos tampavam o rosto.

- Eu desejo muitas coisas. – Rosie deslizou os dedos para dentro da blusa cumprida de Carter, alisando sutilmente a pele quente.

- Helena. – Murmurou com um pequeno sorriso.

Sentiu os dedos gelados subirem pela linha da coluna fazendo um arrepio correr sua pele, a apertou na cintura delicadamente.

- Me da um beijo? – Sussurrou se aproximando sutilmente.

- Rosie. – Grunhiu formando um pequeno bico. – Não provoca.

- Me da um beijo? – Pediu já sorrindo, apoiou sua testa contra a lateral da cabeça de Carter.

Ouviu o suspiro antes dos lábios quentes capturarem seu lábio inferior o sugando. Soltou a respiração de uma vez, agarrou os cabelos escuros os puxando levemente, a língua marota invadiu sua boca.

E deitou puxando Carter consigo sutilmente, a Mason deixou metade do corpo sobre o da rainha. Seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos castanhos com cuidado, o beijo era lento e gentil.

- Helena. – Carter se afastou dando pequenos beijos.

- Ela está distraída. – Respondeu arranhando o couro cabeludo gentilmente.

- Rosie. – Puxou o rosto lambendo os lábios. – Mais tarde.


	7. Capítulo VI

Capitulo VI

Sophia tomou um gole de seu chá, Elegante se curvou na porta.  
- Nos deixem a sós. - Ordenou para as suas acompanhantes.  
Esperou as mulheres saírem antes de indicar a poltrona ao seu lado para ele.  
- Em que posso ser útil minha rainha. - Ele pediu enquanto a rainha lhe servia um pouco de chá.  
- Elegante, nos conhecemos desde crianças, então irei lhe fazer uma pergunta e quero a resposta mais honesta que você puder me dar. - Sophia empurrou a xícara para ele.  
- Mas é claro.  
- Cristian é um homem descente? - Seus olhos atenderam os castanhos escuros e seus ouvidos se agitaram com o suspiro de pesar que ele soltou.  
- Não, ele não é um homem descente, embora saiba fingir muito bem. - Tomou um pequeno gole.  
- Rosalinda é feliz com ele? - A rainha desviou o olhar para uma foto da filha.  
- A senhora está comparando a felicidade que ela sente com a Agente Mason? - Elegante inclinou a cabeça. - Nada se compara a esta felicidade, minha rainha.  
Sophia suspirou, esfregou o vinco entre as sobrancelhas com preocupação. Elegante esperou pacientemente.  
- Os empregados estão começando a falar. - A mulher tomou um gole do chá quente tentando se acalmar.  
- Coisas boas ou ruins?  
- Uma mulher que ao invés de sofrer pelo marido desaparecido fica se engraçando com outra mulher. - Sophia o olhou irritada. - Você acha que são coisas boas?  
- Cristian também teve os seus casos extraconjugais. - Elegante rebateu.  
- É, mas ele teve a esperteza de escondê-los. - Sophia bufou. - Adoro a Carter, amo a maneira como minha filha está radiante, mas não posso aprovar a maneira como elas levam este caso.  
- Não creio que seja um simples caso. - O homem levantou a questão.  
- Então que elas se escondam até Cristian ser declarado morto. – Sua voz endureceu.

Carter estava sentada no banco da janela observando as estrelas na noite limpa, Rosalinda estava deitada entre as cobertas lendo um livro.

- Helena me perguntou uma coisa hoje. – A Mason suspirou.

- Que pergunta? - Ergueu os olhos das páginas.

- Por que nós duas estávamos nos beijando hoje de manhã. – Se virou para encarar a rainha. – Eu não sabia o que responder.

Rosalinda suspirou, colocou o livro de lado e se levantou caminhando até Carter. Sentou-se no colo da agente.

- Vou conversar com ela. – Sussurrou beijando a têmpora que pulsava suavemente. – Carter se acalme.

- Não posso. Hoje algumas empregadas me olharam estranho, como se me odiassem. – Olhou para a rainha.

- Alguém falou alguma coisa pra você? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, seu tom se tornou levemente ameaçador.

- Não, mas isso não significa que o seu povo ignora os últimos 4 meses. – Retrucou.

- Então vamos deixar o meu povo saber que eu estou feliz. – A segurou pelo rosto. – O povo já tem a sua herdeira, então vamos nos casar. Case-se comigo Carter Mason?

- Rosie. – Sentiu o beijo macio lhe calar.

- Não me responde agora. – Percorreu os dedos pela nuca de Carter arrepiando a pele. – Apenas me ame.

Carter mantinha Helena em seu colo enquanto se aproximavam da cozinha, a garota ia enrolando uma mexa dos cabelos de Carter em um dos dedos.

- Biscoitos? – Sorriu feliz.

- Sim, vamos fazer biscoitos. – Observou a garota bater palmas com um sorriso.

- Car… - Helena se apoiou no pescoço pálido. – Usted y la mamá están juntos?

- Se estamos juntas? – Parou no meio do corredor, suspirou colocando Helena sentada no parapeito da janela alta. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de mentir não sabe?

- Si.

- Então eu não posso mentir para você agora. – Ergueu o rosto da menina com um dedo. – Sim eu estou com a sua mamãe.

- Como mi papá? – Seus olhos castanhos e inocentes.

- Não, seu papá é o seu papá. – Ajeitou a franja dela. – Já falamos sobre isso, eu nunca vou substituir o seu papá.

- Eu sei. – Acenou com a cabeça. – Mi papá todavia volver?

Carter respirou fundo, já tinha quase 5 meses e nenhuma notícia de Cristian.

- Amor eu não sei se posso responder isso. – Murmurou temendo o choro que poderia vir.

- Car… - Helena franziu o rosto. – Si mi padre de vuelta, tienes que ir?

- Sim, se o seu papai voltar eu terei que ir embora. – Acariciou a fenda do queixo.

- Não. – Helena balançou os cachos com força. – Vou pedir para o meu papai. No se puede ir.

- Hey. – Segurou Helena contra o seu corpo. – Vamos fazer biscoitos para a mamãe?

Helena se aconchegou em Carter enquanto retornavam a andar para as cozinhas. O aposento amplo e imaculado estava repleto de pessoas que preparavam o almoço, um senhor de bigodes bem aparados se movimentava latindo ordens em espanhol.

- Disculpe señor. – Carter o chamou educadamente.

O homem baixinho se virou para ela parando de gesticular, as pessoas pararam o que iam fazendo aos poucos.

- Perdoe-me. – Carter sorriu docemente. – Podríamos hacer unas galletas?

- Galletas? – O homem olhou para Helena que piscava os olhinhos castanhos antes de soltar uma gargalhada. – Mi reina no se puede saber la derecha. Deliciosas galletas para la princesa.

Carter acompanhou o homem até uma mesa no fundo da cozinha, pousou Helena sobre a mesma e começou a apanhar os ingredientes com a ajuda do chef.

- Chocolate. – Helena pediu manhosa. – Por favor.

- Vainilla. – Carter retrucou sorrindo. – Su madre le gusta la vainilla.

- Façam os dois. – O chef piscou um dos olhos para Helena.

- O senhor fala a minha língua? – Carter sorriu com uma agradável surpresa.

- Sim. – O sotaque era um pouco carregado. – Aprendi muito sobre seu país quando a Rainha foi morar lá.

- Car, os dois. – Helena sorriu.

Rosalinda entrou pela cozinha, achou as duas na mesa do fundo cobertas de farinha, Carter tinha um pouco de massa no queixo enquanto Helena brincava feliz com um pedaço que já estava endurecendo.

- Achei vocês. – Sorriu para a filha a tocou no nariz. – Você precisa de um banho.

- Hey você. – Carter sorriu tentando se limpar.

- Você também precisa de um banho Carter Mason. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso divertido. – O que vocês aprontaram na cozinha do Chef Aramis?

- Galletas. – Helena levantou os braços.

Os empregados da cozinha começavam a prestar atenção nas três, o chef tinha um pequeno sorriso.

- Biscoitos? – Rosie se virou para Carter. – Biscoitos antes do almoço?

- Para o lanche. – Carter respondeu começando a limpar a mesa. – Fizemos de baunilha e chocolate.

- Hn… - Rosie limpou a massa do rosto de Carter a levando aos lábios. – Bom.

Carter lhe deu um olhar duro que a rainha ignorou, Rosie se virou para a filha lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Meu bebê está tão gostosa. – Murmurou a pegando no colo. – Acho que não quero biscoitos, vou comer você.

- NO mamá. – Helena gritava enquanto Rosie lhe mordia suavemente. – Car salva.

Carter soltou uma risada baixa indo em socorro da menina, a retirou dos braços de Rosalinda e a passou para as suas costas.

- Pronto minha princesa aqui ela não irá lhe pegar. – Falou confiante.

- Não? – Rosie arqueou uma sobrancelha dando um passo para elas. – Quem disse?

- Eu estou dizendo. – Retrucou sentindo Helena lhe abraçar com mais força. – Ninguém irá encostar na minha princesa.

Começaram a rodear a mesa enquanto Helena soltava gargalhadas se escondendo atrás de Carter. Os servos observavam curiosos o sorriso que Rosie exibia e as gargalhadas de Helena, era como se o Rei Cristian nunca tivesse partido ou melhor como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

- Peguei. – Rosie abraçou Carter segurando a filha no processo. – Agora já pro banho as duas que o almoço será servido.


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Carter olhava Helena correr pelo gramado em sua direção, a pegou pelos braços a suspendendo no ar com um pequeno gemido.

- Minha lindinha. – Murmurou a beijando na bochecha.

- PAPÁ. – Helena se contorceu no colo de Carter olhando por cima do ombro dela.

Carter se virou para encontrar o homem que caminhava com o braço envolta da rainha. Ele vinha pisando duro pelo gramado, seus olhos azuis não escondiam o desagrado em ver a agente.

- Lena. – Sua voz forte veio fria, a garota se encolheu no colo de Carter. – Venha comigo.

Helena olhou para Carter antes de erguer os braços para o pai que a pegou quase com brutalidade, Carter apertou as mãos em punhos cerrados.

- Seus serviços não são mais necessários. – Rosnou para a Mason prendendo Rosalinda contra o seu corpo. – Se retire de minha corte.

- No, quiero que ella se quede. – Helena fez bico abraçando o pai pelo pescoço.

- Querida Carter tem a sua vida para cuidar. – Cristian a olhou tentando ser amoroso, mas seu rosto apenas se contorceu.

- Cristian podemos resolver isso depois. - Rosalinda pediu sentindo o aperto em sua cintura.  
- Não é necessário. - Fez um aceno com a cabeça.  
Uma ama apareceu pegando Helena que se contorceu no colo da desconhecida, Carter avançou um passo antes de sentir o fio da espada em sua pele sensível do pescoço. Rosalinda inalou profundamente arregalando os olhos.  
- Car. - Helena se contorceu para ela, mas a ama se afastava. – CAR!  
Com o canto dos olhos viu o sorriso debochado de Juan.  
- Pelo amor de Deus abaixe essa espada. - A rainha mandou.  
- Volte para a sua mãe. - Cristian ordenou sem olha-la.  
- O que...  
- Vai. - Carter sorriu confiante. - Não se preocupe.  
- Carter. - Rosalinda a olhou balançando a cabeça.  
A Mason lhe piscou um dos olhos antes de falar calma.  
- Vá acalmar Helena.

Esperou a rainha sumir para deixar o sorriso apagar e olhar Cristian friamente.  
- A famosa Carter Mason. - O rei cruzou os braços com um sorriso torto.  
-Será que o seu cãozinho pode afastar a espada? - Sorriu irritada. - Tenho pele sensível.  
Cristian arqueou uma sobrancelha, fez um sinal com os dedos e Juan se afastou.  
- Sabe agente. - Pousou a mão em seu ombro. - Eu não gosto de você.  
O punho se conectou aos músculos que protegiam o estomago. Carter se curvou perdendo o ar.  
- Não gosto nem um pouco. - Murmurou contra a orelha dela. - Por isso você tem 50mins para estar em um avião antes que eu te mate.  
Se afastou a deixando cair no chão, olhou para Juan antes de se afastar.

Pedro estava de cabeça baixa ouvindo as ordens da rainha. O estouro da porta.  
- Mamãe. - Rosalinda entrou apavorada.  
- O que foi? - Sophia se levantou.

- Cristian está com Carter. – Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo choro contido. – E uma ama que eu não conheço levou Helena e eu não sei onde ela está.

Elegante se adiantou puxando Rosalinda para um abraço protetor, Pedro se levantou olhando firmemente para a rainha-mãe.

- Você sabe o que fazer. – Ordenou sem olhar para o sobrinho.

O Montoya se curvou na frente da prima.

- Tem algo que a senhora queira entregar a Carter? – Perguntou, tinha medo que a prima não concordasse com a saída da Mason.

Rosalinda parou por um instante, seu coração implorando para que não deixa-se Carter sair, mas a mente lhe dizendo que no momento era o melhor para a Mason. Levou a mão ao pescoço sentido o relicário que tinha escondido sobre suas roupas, o retirou e estendeu para ele.

- Entregue a ela apenas quando estiver para sair de Costa Luna. – Sua voz tremeu, mas ela se manteve firme. – Pedro, por favor, a mande viva e bem para casa.

- Tentarei de tudo. – Se levantou recolhendo o relicário com cuidado, poderia facilmente quebra-lo entre suas mãos grandes. – Minha rainha.

A ultima frase não teve o mesmo efeito de quando Carter falava.

A Mason olhava para a sua mala feita pela metade, precisava arranjar um jeito de permanecer na corte. O apito suave em seu pulso apertou o botão e logo a voz suave com o sotaque dinamarquês soou.

_- Agente Mason, recebemos noticias que o rei retornou a corte._

- A informação procede. – Seu olhar encontrou a porta, o coração acelerado. – Mas tenho informações de que o sequestro foi um golpe armado pelo próprio rei. Solicito permissão para permanecer por mais tempo.

_- Solicitação negada. – A voz levemente preocupada. – Necessitamos de mais tempo para analisar essas informações, além de termos informações de que você agente corre risco iminente._

- Eu posso me cuidar.

_- Negativo Agente Mason, saia imediatamente do perímetro._

- Senhora, não posso deixar a princesa e a rainha se as informações que possuo são verdadeiras.

_- Não se preocupe, temos um Agente infiltrado. – A informação era nova, não sabia desse agente. – Agora saia do perímetro imediatamente, isso é uma ordem direta Agente._

E com essa frase a Diretora se fora, bufou irritada, em sua cabeça apareceram os documentos que estava estudando. Correu para o armário para não encontra-los.

A porta do quarto se abriu com força e por ela dois homens entraram e logo atrás Juan com o seu sorrisinho maldoso.

- Já está pronta? – Seu tom de ironia foi palpável. – Espero que esteja o rei lhe aguarda.

Entrou no salão de conferencias, sendo arrasta pelos dois gorilas. Encontrou os serviçais do castelo, a rainha-mãe e Elegante parados um pouco mais atrás de Rosalinda e Cristian.

O rei abriu os braços soltando uma risadinha.

- Todos vieram te desejar uma boa viagem. – Ele falou com a voz fria acertando as paredes.

Os dois homens a curvaram de maneira que seus braços ficassem dolorosamente para trás, seus olhos castanhos nunca deixando os azuis dele.

- Espera meu povo não gosta de você. – Desceu um degrau. – Acha que você veio roubar o meu lugar, minha mulher e a minha filha, mas olha só quem está de volta? E quem está indo embora?

Apertou bem os dentes para não xinga-lo, estava em desvantagem. Ele desceu mais um degrau estando no mesmo plano que ela, caminhou até ela se curvando para lhe falar na orelha.

- Ela é minha Mason, é o meu nome que ela chama durante a noite. – Seu sorriso plantado nos lábios. – É pro meu colo que a minha filha vem quando está com sono. Você foi apenas um tapa buraco que será esquecido assim que sair daqui.

Sentiu o aperto em seus braços se intensificarem, rangeu os dentes reprimindo um gemido, seu ombro estalou dolorosamente.

- Doendo? – Murmurou maldoso.

Rosalinda se mexeu agoniada, podia ver nos olhos de Carter que ela estava sentindo dor. A Mason encarava os degraus com força, soltou a respiração com força.

- Sabe durante todos esses anos ela nunca falou sobre você. – Ele continuou no tom maldoso. – Pelo contrário, ela sempre me pediu para fazê-la esquecer que você existiu.

- Engraçado. – Murmurou sem se aguentar. – Por que quando eu cheguei ela esqueceu instantaneamente de você coisa que você nunca conseguiu fazer não foi?

Seus olhos se encontraram os castanhos contra os azuis. A raiva de ambos se enfrentava em um duelo cruel.

Cristian se endireitou e marchou até Rosalinda, parou na frente da rainha.

- Você escolhe, eu a mato ou você a mata? – Ele murmurou apenas para que ela ouvisse. – Vai jogar tudo o que construímos fora? E a nossa filha? Temos uma vida Rosalinda e você vai permitir que essa mulher fique entre nós? Que ela se intrometa na paz do nosso reino?

Olhou do marido para Carter que lhe encarava implorando que ela não se rendesse a qualquer coisa que Cristian fala-se.

- Você deverá sair do meu reino. – A voz da rainha subiu alta fria e impiedosa. – E não voltará mais Agente Carter Mason. Seus serviços não são mais necessários, pois o meu povo está em segurança. O seu rei e meu marido retornou para tomar o seu lugar junto a mim em nosso governo.

Algo parou, seu corpo ficou insensível, mesmo que uma parte sua soubesse que aquilo era mentira e que provavelmente Cristian havia lhe ameaçado as palavras doeram. Rosalinda estava lhe negando. Encarou os olhos da mulher e tudo o que encontrou foi frieza, sua certeza da mentira foi ruindo aos poucos, mas ainda se mantinha lá.

Em sua cabeça eram duas Rosalinda. A mulher que estava disposta a lhe assumir para o povo e a mulher que agora lhe negava perante o marido. A mulher que dizia lhe amar e a mulher agora a expulsava. A mulher com olhar dócil e amoroso e agora a mulher que lhe encarava friamente, mas se voltava ao marido cheia de dedicação.

Talvez ela tivesse levado o plano até o final. Talvez ela tenha feito com que Carter se apaixonasse ainda mais pela figura que havia idealizado da mulher e pela pequena princesa para no final lhe chutar como um cachorro morto.

- Você veio como minha serva e como serva você irá sair. – Mais uma vez aquele tom cortante e até raivoso. – Saia de meu reino.

Deixou puxarem o seu corpo para fora da sala, seus olhos nunca abandonando a figura imponente que lhe encarava com uma certa repulsa. Estava insensível, não sentia nada, não ouvia nada apenas o que ela lhe disse, apenas a dor que ela lhe causava.

Era como estar novamente naquele penhasco machucando um músculo seu se recusando a deixa-la sair de suas mãos quando tudo o que ela queria era ir.

Em algum momento que não soube quando, já não lhe importava, se encontrou ajoelhada no meio de um descampado. Juan na sua frente com aquele sorrisinho torto se agachou lhe tampando a visão.

- Vamos deboche de mim. – Pediu com aquele sorriso ofuscante. – Estou esperando a resposta afiada.

Silencio.

- Você entendeu agora? – Ele acariciou a linha do rosto de Carter. – Você foi a serva que estava aqui apenas para servi-la na cama porque a proteção eu garanti, mas agora que o marido dela voltou a serva se tornou totalmente dispensável. Um brinquedinho para torturas psicológicas e descarrego sexual, na verdade me recordo do Cristian sugerindo a Rosie que se ele demora-se muito nessa viagem ela poderia ter um bichinho.

Continuou olhando firmemente para frente, mas não via Juan.

- Talvez devêssemos te matar igual bicho. – A lâmina do punhal acariciou sua pele do pescoço. – Afinal o seu avião já vai cair mesmo, sabe Costa Estrela irá atirar contra o seu avião e nós não teremos nada haver com isso. Seu corpo irá cair no mar e nunca será encontrado. Então acho que podemos nos divertir um pouquinho não acha? Bichinho.

Juan havia dispensado a guarda que deveria acompanha-los, tinha se responsabilizado pessoalmente por Carter.

O jipe vinha acelerando pela colina, atraiu a atenção de Juan que se virou apertando os olhos escuros. O carro derrapou a alguns metros e dele saltou uma figura totalmente de preto com uma mascara de esqui cobrindo o rosto.

Os dois homens se miraram por um instante antes do misterioso atacar desarmando Juan rapidamente, imobilizou o braço antes de aplicar pressão sobre um ponto especifico do pescoço.

O Capitão Aguilar caiu desmaiado, jogou o corpo inerte sobre o ombro pronto para despeja-lo dentro do carro.

Carter ergueu o rosto para ele, começou a tomar ciência de algumas coisas. Como os seus pulsos que estavam amarrados e a sua posição desconfortável, sentiu o canivete cortar as cordas.

- Hey. – Pedro apareceu por de trás da máscara. – O bom do Juan é que ele canta muita vantagem, mas é um merda.

- Pedro? – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Agente Pedro Montoya. – Fez uma mesura sem perder o sorriso infantil. – Tenho que te tirar daqui em segurança.

Levantou esfregando os pulsos, o homem pegou suas malas as jogando dentro do jipe.

- Vamos? – Ele lhe chamou estendendo a mão.

Soltou um suspiro olhando para o corpo de Juan antes de andar até o jipe pulando para dentro.

O carro parou a poucos metros de um helicóptero Pedro pegou a bolsa a jogando lá dentro a prendendo imediatamente. Aproximou-se pescando um cordão o puxando para fora do bolso.

- Rosalinda me pediu para te entregar isso. – Encarou os olhos castanhos. – Carter você não acreditou naquilo que ela disse não é?

- Sinceramente? – Moveu o braço segurando o relicário de prata maciça. – Eu espero que ela tenha mentido.

- Ele ia te matar. – Retrucou cruzando os braços musculosos. – Ela te negou para poder te tirar daqui com vida.

- E do que adiantou? – Seus dedos frios envolta da prata que não aquecia. – Ele mandou o Juan me matar de qualquer maneira.

- Carter me ouve. – A segurou pelos ombros. – Rosalinda é louca por você agora entra nesse helicóptero e fique segura.

Empurrou o homem se encaminhando para o helicóptero sem falar nada, já dentro do transporte olhou para o Montoya.

- As proteja. – Pediu.

- Essa separação vai ser por pouco tempo eu te prometo isso. – Ele acenou para o piloto.

Seus olhos abaixaram para o relicário, os dedos roçaram nas palavra gravada. _Família._

_Rosalinda lhe puxava para dentro do closet com uma pequena risada._

_- Anda quero te amostrar uma coisa. – Sorriu a beijando rapidamente nos lábios. – Desde que Helena nasceu eu mando fazer um relicário para cada ano, em um lado tem uma foto dela do ano anterior e do outro lado uma foto atual._

_- Para?_

_- Ver como ela está crescendo. – Pegou uma bolsinha de veludo entre as suas joias. – Esse eu mandei fazer quando ela tinha 1 mês, mas ninguém nunca viu._

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu mandei fazer dois, as pessoas só conhecem o oficial. – Pegou uma pequena chave a colocando em um compartimento secreto, a gaveta estreita se abriu revelando o relicário de prata._

_- E o que ele tem de tão especial?_

_Rosalinda o recolheu e entregou cuidadosamente a Mason. Carter passou o dedo sobre a palavra "família" e sentiu o coração se acelerar levemente abriu o fecho e se deparou com a foto da neném recém-nascida vermelhinha curtindo um sono gostoso. Do outro lado tinha uma foto sua com Rosalinda, as duas estavam abraçadas._

_- Eu não aguentei, eu queria que ela tivesse algo seu._

_Carter ergueu os olhos para a mulher com um sorriso cheio de lágrimas._

_- Eu te amo. – Murmurou sem se conter._

_Aproximou-se delicadamente a beijando._

Passou por cima das correspondências no carpete de entrada, o apartamento estava escuro, mas não se incomodou em acendê-las. Largou as bolsas no chão, mas não soltou a maleta foi direto para o seu quarto, o brilho da lua captou reluziu na prata pendurada em seu pescoço. Abriu o armário e o acesso do chão escondendo a maleta. Mais uma vez estava dando adeus a Agente Carter Mason e voltava a ser a Professora Carter Mason, aquela que não salvava princesas e não tinha a mulher de seus sonhos em seus braços.

- Eu não terminei a história. – Murmurou se sentando no chão. – Eu não terminei a historinha que ela me pediu.

No escuro. Sozinha. Miserável.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

Rosalinda se encolheu contra o chão gelado, suas pernas ardiam podia até sentir os vergões subirem na pele sensível. Mordeu bem o lábio sentindo suas damas de companhia cuidarem dos ferimentos, seus olhos já estavam secos de tantas lágrimas derramadas nas ultimas semanas.

Cristian havia demonstrado sua verdadeira face. Seu povo estava infeliz, passava fome enquanto a mesa real rangia pelo peso de comida farta. Já não tinha mais cantoria nas ruas, os guardas ele havia substituído quase todos e alguns estavam foragidos se escondendo os que estavam em seu lugar agora eram truculentos.

O rei havia retirado a rainha da vida pública alegando que ela precisava se purificar de algumas ações inapropriadas em sua ausência. Isso foi o que foi dito ao povo, que a Rainha havia viajado com a princesa para algum mosteiro escondido e se purificava, a verdade é que Rosalinda apanhava todos os dias e todos os dias era abusada pelo marido.

- Majestade. – O sussurro trêmulo, Rosalinda estava imóvel. – Vamos para a cama.

Com cuidado as mulheres levantaram a rainha que fez poucos movimentos para auxilia-las. Seu corpo repousou nas folhas macias da cama, mas isso só lhe fez sentir um repuxão nas contusões.

- Não se preocupe. – Mas uma vez aquele sussurro. – A rainha Sophia já está se movimentando para acabar com isso.

Rosalinda ouviu a porta ser fechada suavemente.

- Onde está Helena? – Sua voz rouca pela falta de uso.

- Ela está… bem. – Hesitou.

Rosalinda moveu a cabeça sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas que nublavam a sua visão.

- Não se preocupe com a princesa estamos cuidando dela. – A voz ia se afastando. – Vai tudo se resolver. Agente Mason vai voltar.

- Não… Carter não pode voltar… - Sua voz rouca saiu alta. – Ele vai mata-la.

_14:30PM Louisiana_

Carter observava o trabalho de seus alunos sêniors, seu projeto final era pintar no muro da escola aquilo que mais sentiria falta.

Sentiu pegarem em seu pulso dois garotos que sorriram para ela.

- Reservamos um lugar para a senhora. – Puxaram a professora para perto dos outros estudantes, tinha um pedaço do muro pintado de branco. – Esse é seu, Senhorita Mason, queremos que a senhorita desenhe o que quiser.

Olhou para os alunos alguns se sentaram no gramado outros foram dar retoques em seus próprios desenhos.

Carter sorriu para os que se sentaram.

- Ok eu vou fazer isso. – Pegou um bloco de desenhos para rascunhar o desenho.

Sentou-se ao lado dos rapazes que conversavam animadamente e começou a desenhar se mantendo atenta aos alunos.

- Podem ir. – Liberou a turma quando o sinal tocou. – Amanhã eu amostro o desenho para vocês.

Voltou para a escola durante a noite e começou a trabalhar no desenho, com cuidado e esmero. Suas roupas sujas de tinta e o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Afastou-se olhando o trabalho assim que se deu conta que já era hora da sua aula e a primeira era justamente com os sêniors.

Limpou as mãos em um pano já sujo de tinta e ignorou as próprias roupas manchadas, mas sorriu para os alunos que se aproximavam animados.

- Bem-vindos ao ultimo dia como crianças. – Abriu os braços soltando uma gargalhada.

- O que a senhorita desenhou? – Uma menina de cabelos crespos franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso aqui. – Deu um passo para o lado deixando o desenho amostra para eles. – Vou sentir falta de vocês.

Era um desenho da turma de artes sentada no gramado cara um com seu capêlo e a beca com seus sorrisos largos. Logo embaixo tinha uma imagem dos rostos de Rosalinda e Helena.

- E quem são essas? – A mesma garota apontou para as duas.

- Ok, vamos nos sentar? – Sorriu vendo os alunos largarem seus materiais no gramado e se sentarem. – Vocês estão se formando, hoje é o último dia de vocês aqui, entre os muros do que vocês conhecem. Aquela mulher ali que eu desenhei, quando eu a conheci tinha um pouco menos de idade do que vocês têm agora e eu me apaixonei perdidamente. Fiquei anos sem ter qualquer tipo de contato e então a meses atrás ela precisou de mim e eu fui ao seu socorro e por isso eu não dei aula para vocês durante esse tempo. Aquela menina é a filha dela, uma menina adorável e estonteante, me apaixonei pela criança e… - Ergueu a cabeça encontrando Pedro vindo em sua direção com o uniforme militar de Costa Luna.

Pedro parou sua expressão era severa e rígida.

- O que eu quero dizer para vocês é que às vezes a vida vai agir de um jeito que vai machucar, muito, mas se for para ser vai ser mesmo que demore e doa.

- E agora? – Um garoto franzino perguntou.

- Agora eu vou embora, assim como vocês. – Carter encolheu os ombros. – Como a de vocês a minha vida não está aqui e sim ao lado dela, mas eu estou levando vocês comigo. Espero que vocês tenham muita sorte na vida de vocês e que o que tiver que ser seja, mas agora se vocês me dão licença a minha mulher e a minha filha precisão de mim.

Afastou-se fazendo sinal para o Montoya se aproximar, o burburinho correu pelos alunos que observaram o oficial.

- Pedro. – Cruzou os braços firmemente. – O que aconteceu?

- Precisa voltar. – Pedro retrucou com a voz baixa. – Rosalinda precisa de você, Costa Luna precisa de você.

- Onde ela está? – Continuou firmemente.

- Carter…

- Cadê a minha mulher? – O peitou irritada. – O que ele fez?

- Carter…

- Pedro. – O empurrou pelos ombros, pelo canto dos olhos percebeu seus alunos se levantarem e os rapazes se movimentarem nervosos prontos para partir para cima de Pedro caso ela precisasse. – O que ele fez?

- Eu não sei. – Murmurou pesaroso. – Pelo o que a minha tia disse Rosalinda está trancada no quarto e Helena está sempre com as amas. Cristian não deixa as duas saírem o povo nem sabe onde elas estão.

- Elas estão no castelo? – Rosnou sentindo a bile subir queimando por sua garganta.

- Sim, mas o povo acha que elas estão fora da corte. – Esfregou as sobrancelhas grossas. – Carter temos que dar um jeito de tira-las de lá, o povo está sofrendo.

A Mason bufou olhando para os seus alunos.

- Sozinhos? – Perguntou a ele.

- Não, temos bons soldados conosco, soldados fiéis a Rainha Rosalinda e que precisaram fugir e também temos a Agência que dará suporte para a fuga de Helena e acho que se você pedir a Diretora ela daria suporte para a fuga da família real. – Pedro cruzou os braços largos. – Mas não creio que Rosalinda vá querer abandonar o povo nas mãos dele.

- Ela não vai. – Retrucou se aproximando dos alunos. – De um jeito de falar com eles, me coloque em contato com Costa de Sol agora.

Aproximou-se dos alunos.

- Relaxem. – Deu um meio sorriso para os meninos. – Em dois tempos ele acaba com vocês.

- Com todo mundo junto? – Um deles arqueou as sobrancelhas flexionando os músculos.

- Ele é treinado para isso. – Soltou uma gargalhada. – Agora é sério eu preciso ir.

- Vai cuidar da sua mulher? – Uma aluna perguntou com um sorriso besta.

- É eu vou sim.

- A senhora volta para a nossa formatura? – Outro perguntou. – Com as duas?

- Posso tentar. – Acenou sentindo Pedro tocar o seu ombro. – Agora eu preciso ir, se cuidem e eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo para vocês.

A mulher de baixa estatura se aproximou de Carter que rapidamente aprumou os ombros enquanto descia do helicóptero.

- Agente Mason. – A Diretora acenou com a cabeça estendendo a mão. – Eu sinto muito por essa confusão.

- Eu também Diretora. – Acenou bruscamente, recebeu uma mochila de outro Agente. – Posso contar com o apoio da PPP?

- Apenas na remoção da família real. – A diretora suspirou. – Não podemos nos meter nessas questões…

- Eu sei e foi exatamente por isso eu pedi uma reunião com o Rei de Costa de Sol. – Subiu no avião antes de jogar a bolsa na poltrona.

- Esperta como sempre Mason. – A Diretora aprovou com um pequeno sorriso. – Infelizmente eu não pude liberar o seu pai para esta missão.

- Não tem problema, eu falei com ele hoje cedo. – Acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui para ver isso. – Estendeu uma plaquinha prata.

Carter ergueu os olhos das plantas para ver o que lhe era estendido. Capitã Carter Mason.

- Estou te subindo de posto Agente, subindo por honra e serviços prestados. – A Diretora se curvou sobre ela para lhe falar no ouvido. – Você merece Carter, seu pai está orgulhoso agora salve Rosalinda.

A Diretora se levantou e saiu do avião dando a ordem de que ele levantasse voo.

_19:16PM Costa de Sol_

O salão amplo e bem arrumado, a mesa corria de ponta a ponta. A mesa era longa e imponente encontrava o rapaz de terno bem cortado sentado na cabeceira. Os cabelos escuros bem arrumados e o rosto moreno inclinado para baixo enquanto ele examinava os papéis.

- Agente Carter Mason. – A voz forte veio dele.

- Príncipe Carlos. – Carter parou sentindo Pedro estancar logo atrás de seu corpo, o tenente lhe seguia como uma sombra.

O homem ergueu os olhos castanhos, se levantou abotoando o botão do terno. Carter e Pedro trataram de se curvar para ele.

- Estive me perguntando desde o momento em que recebi uma ligação interessante. – Ele indicou as cadeiras, mas apenas a Mason se sentou Pedro se manteve em guarda. – Seu guarda nunca relaxa? Estamos sozinhos.

- Ele é um pouco… - Olhou para Pedro que se manteve sério. – Rígido às vezes.

- Entendo… mas enfim em que posso ajudar? – Cruzou as pernas confortavelmente.

- Eu gostaria de lhe pedir ajuda. – Carter se manteve calma. – Costa Luna está com problemas.

- Problemas? – O homem arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. – Ouvi que o Rei Cristian havia retornado.

- Exatamente, queremos destronar Cristian. – Carter engoliu o excesso de saliva.

- Destronar o rei? – Repetiu ceticamente cruzando os dedos sobre o colo. – Não acho que seja uma ideia boa, concorda tenente?

- Não senhor Vossa Alteza, temos certeza disso. – Pedro falou respeitosamente.

- Isso é traição. – Carlos continuou com calma. – Vocês sabem disso.

- Não para a nossa rainha. – Pedro continuou calmo.

- Eu soube por alto sobre a questão envolvendo a rainha. – Carlos pousou os olhos em Carter. – Durante o rapto de Cristian ela teve um caso com você.

- Em partes. – Carter começou delicadamente. – Cristian não foi raptado.

- Não foi? – Arqueou mais uma vez as sobrancelhas. – Explique melhor.

- Cristian fez uma viagem a turismo. – Pedro puxou algumas fotos para fora do bolso interno do paletó do uniforme. – Fez um tour pelos bordéis holandeses.

Carlos examinou as fotos educadamente interessado, sua perna se balançou suavemente.

- Entendo. – Franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu uma de Cristian inalando uma "farinha branca" suspeita. – O rei tem costumes peculiares.

- Sim. – Carter concordou, viu o príncipe se levantar andando descansadamente até a janela. – Precisamos da sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda? – Se virou para ela cruzando os braços. – Meu país vive em paz a mais de um século, meu pai está confiando em mim para que eu guie o país com sabedoria agora que ele está doente. E você quer que eu declare guerra por que o seu rei dorme com prostitutas e se droga?

- E por ele espancar e estuprar a esposa todos os dias? – Pedro sentiu Carter endurecer na cadeira. – E bater na filha.

Carter se levantou da cadeira de um salto virando-se furiosamente para Pedro.

- Ele o que? – Seu corpo tremia.

Carlos franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Se acalme. – Pedro pediu com um suspiro. – Se acalme Carter.

- Agente Mason? – Carlos a chamou se afastando da janela. – Creio que conhece minha esposa.

Carter olhou para a porta onde uma mulher loira com uma barriga que denunciava a gravidez adiantada, os cabelos loiros e encaracolados encaravam Carter curiosamente.

- Princesa 571. – Carter inclinou a cabeça, seus punhos fechados fortemente. – É um prazer vê-la tão bem.

- Agente Mason. – Ela se aproximou olhando rapidamente para o marido. – Fiquei encantada quando soube que estava em nossa corte.

- Infelizmente o assunto que me traz aqui não é o dos melhores. – Engoliu em seco, olhou para Carlos. – Eu lhe imploro ajuda.

- E o que eu ganho em troca? – Se aproximou da esposa puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

- Em troca? – Carter olhou para ele correndo a língua pelos lábios.

- Eu espero ganhar algo em troca disso ou você acha que eu faria apenas por prazer? – Ele pousou as mãos nos ombros frágeis da esposa. – Costa Luna deve me oferecer algo.

- Não posso oferecer nada por Costa Luna. – Carter inclinou a cabeça apertando bem os dentes.

- Mas se Cristian cair você sobe ao trono ao lado da Rainha Rosalinda. – Carlos sentiu a esposa envolver uma de suas mãos.

- Não creio que será assim. – Suspirou. – O povo de Costa Luna não aceita o meu relacionamento com a rainha e eu nunca a faria escolher entre o seu povo e a mim.

- Então você não tem nada para me oferecer? – Carlos se sentou mais uma vez tomando a mão de sua esposa. – Absolutamente nada?

Os olhos de Carter repousaram na barriga da Princesa.

- Obviamente vocês terão um filho? Já sabem o sexo? – Sua garganta foi secando.

- Outro menino. – A princesa sorriu acariciando o abdômen dilatado.

- Outro? E quantos anos tem o príncipe mais velho?

- Quatro. – Carlos inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Então Vossas Altezas concordam que o pequeno príncipe deve ter uma educação de altíssima qualidade. – Sua voz calma e controlada. – Posso ensina-lo tudo, posso ensina-lo a ser um rapaz muito instruído.

Carlos arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É isso que você me oferece para ajudar a Rainha?

- Eu te ofereço o meu sangue e a minha lealdade.

Carlos olhou para a esposa que lhe apertou a mão suavemente em um pedido mudo.

- Do que vocês precisam? – O rei falou com um pequeno sorriso.

_3:33AM Costa Luna_

Carter se esgueirava pelo muro sendo seguida por Pedro, o castelo era cercado por um pequeno bosque, Pedro tomou a sua frente.

- É por aqui. – Sussurrou para a mulher.

- Tem certeza que Cristian não está? – Murmurou olhando para trás.

- Ele está no porto. – Pedro retrucou se aproximando de um pedregulho grande. – Não se preocupe, demos um jeitinho de mantê-lo lá. Você terá o resto da noite com Rosalinda.

Empurrou a pedra maciça para o lado indicando para ela entrar.

- Você estudou o caminho, agora vai. – A mandou pular no buraco.

- Os guardas?

- Gente de nossa confiança está na porta, você não terá problemas. – Olhou em volta. – Carter…

Carter pulou para dentro do buraco desatou a correr, deveria seguir em frente por mais de 500 metros e depois virar a esquerda por mais 400 metros e por fim subir a escada estreita. A luz fraca da lanterna iluminava o seu caminho, sua respiração rasa e superficial.

Finalmente o topo da escada, parou recuperando o ar tentou olhar suas roupas, mas só conseguiu ver suas botas sujas de terra vermelha.

Espalmou a mão contra a pedra filha a empurrando com dificuldade, estava emperrada. Arrastou com dificuldade a parede falsa entrando no quarto da rainha sem fazer barulhos com mais alguma dificuldade colocou a parede no lugar, olhou pelo quarto encontrando a figura encolhida no canto da cama. Aproximou-se vendo o corpo estremecer, parou com o coração apertado.

- Rosie. – Chamou baixo.

Ouviu o suspiro baixo e um fungar.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. – Rosalinda fungou baixo. – Não quero que me veja assim, estou nojenta.

- Rosie. – Se aproximou com cuidado. – Não fale assim, amor…

- Não Carter Mason. – A interrompeu. – Quero que você saia daqui e não volte.

Carter sentiu a respiração se tornar ainda mais superficial.

- Não vou fazer isso.

- Ele vai te matar. – Rosalinda fungou mais uma vez.

- Quem se importa? – Deu de ombros de maneira cruel. – Estou aqui apenas como serva.

Ouviu o choro baixo da rainha, sentou na beirada da cama se livrando das botas. Com calma subiu pelo colchão, cada vez que ia para perto dela Rosalinda se encolhia e o choro aumentava.

Deitou-se voltada para as costas da mulher que soluçava fortemente.

- Não quero que você me veja assim. – Rosalinda rosnou. – Estou com tanto nojo do meu corpo, de mim, dele.

- Está com nojo de mim? – Carter sussurrou.

- Não, mas não quero que você se contamine com a minha imundice. – Murmurou fungando.

Carter ergueu a mão com calma a pousando sobre o ombro que se encolheu drasticamente.

- Rosie. – Murmurou se aproximando do pescoço coberto pelos cabelos castanhos. – Por favor, não faz isso de novo.

- Carter vai embora. – Rosalinda pediu mais firmemente. – Só vai embora.

- Você vai me expulsar de novo? – Murmurou se afastou alguns centímetros. – Pela terceira vez?

- Carter…

- Você pode até me expulsar Rosie, mas apenas depois que eu tirar você e Helena daqui. – Se moveu para longe se sentando na beirada da cama, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Tirar vocês daqui e livrar Costa Luna, depois disso você me expulsa.

- Eu disse que não queria que você voltasse. – Rosnou apertando as mãos que seguravam as colchas da cama. – Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?

Carter se levantou da cama pegando um travesseiro o jogou no chão e deitou-se tentando se fazer confortável.

- Acontece minha rainha. – Murmurou. – Acontece agora tente dormir ele não vai voltar esta noite.

Os dedos de Carter se fecharam sobre o relicário que usava, não havia o retirado um único dia sequer. Seus dedos acariciaram a prata fria exatamente onde a palavra estava gravada, apoiou a cabeça com um dos braços.

- Por que você faz isso se eu só te machuco? – Ergueu os olhos encontrando um dos olhos de Rosalinda, ela estava escondida na beirada da cama em uma imagem totalmente infantil. – Por que você me protege?

- Por quê? – Retornou correndo a língua pelos lábios secos. – Eu não sei Rainha Rosalinda, eu não sei. Acho que é o meu papel nessa relação.

- Como assim?

- Meu papel é ser o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. – Sorriu com um pouco de tristeza. – Eu protejo a princesa, apenas isso.

- Carter… só não…

- Não quer que eu te veja assim. – Completou abrindo o relicário soltou um suspiro antes de tirar o pequeno mimo e estender para a rainha. – Isso é seu.

- Eu dei para você. – Fechou o olho visível. – Não posso aceitar de volta.

Carter pousou o relicário próximo a Rosalinda, mas sem encostar na rainha.

- Dorme, eu já disse que ele não vai vir. – Seus dedos pairaram sobre o rosto pálido, mas não a tocou apenas recuou os dedos fechando a mão em um punho apertado. – Eu vou estar aqui.

Sentiu o toque gelado e inseguro dos dedos finos, mas se manteve de olhos fechados. As pontas dos dedos fantasmas escorregaram pelo seu queixo subindo até os lábios. Mexeu o nariz com as cosquinhas que Rosalinda fazia e rapidamente se arrependeu quando ela recolheu os dedos.

- Eu sei que você está acordada. – Rosalinda resmungou com um pequeno tom de sorriso.

Carter piscou os olhos tentando esconder o próprio sorriso, mas Rosalinda continuava escondida dela.

- Como sabia?

- Fácil você não dormiria porque está alerta com o que acontecesse no quarto, me protegendo e segundo por que você não estava roncando.

- Eu não ronco. – Carter reclamou emburrada.

- Ah você ronca Carter Mason. – Rosalinda a cutucou no nariz suavemente antes de deslizar os dedos pelos lábios de Carter. – Dormi tempo o suficiente do teu lado para saber que você tem um ronco adorável.

Carter lentamente a segurou pelo pulso, seus olhos rastrearam a pele mesmo com a pouca luz que vinha de fora e encontrou algumas marcas roxas.

- Me deixa olhar você. – Carter sussurrou sentindo o braço tenso. – Por favor?

- Não. – Rosalinda tentou puxar a mão, mas Carter a impediu entrelaçando sem jeito seus dedos nos dela. – Não foge de mim amor, por favor.

- Eu não quero fugir, mas tenho medo. – Sussurrou apertando seus dedos nos de Carter. – Não quero que você sinta nojo de mim.

- Amor. – Carter se apoiou no braço mantendo-se abaixo de Rosalinda. – Eu não vou sentir nojo de você.

- Ele… ele… - Engoliu o choro que sacudiu seus ombros violentamente.

- Minha rainha. – Ergueu a mão acariciando o rosto dela que não se afastou apenas estremeceu. – Rosie me deixa cuidar de você, estou te pedindo.

- Fecha os olhos. – Rosalinda sussurrou soltando a respiração.

Carter lhe fez o que foi pedido, sentiu que Rosalinda se mexia sem soltar sua mão e quase como se hesitasse o corpo da rainha deitou sobre o seu e a cabeça encaixou em seu pescoço. Ficou imóvel deixando Rosie mexer em seu corpo dando a ela o controle da situação, a rainha pegou os braços da agente e circulou a própria cintura. A respiração quente e desregulada batendo em seu pescoço desprotegido.

- Não me deixe. – Rosie sussurrou apertando seu rosto contra a pele. – Por favor.

- Mais calma? – Arriscou mover a mão sutilmente pelas costas, Rosie aceitou o toque.

O acenou leve.

- Amanhã você vai com o Pedro. – Carter virou o rosto encostando seus lábios contra a testa fria. – Ele vai tirar vocês daqui.

- E você? – Apertou seus braços entorno da Mason.

- Eu vou ficar. – Apertou a mandíbula bem firme. – Costa Luna tem que se livrar desse crápula e eu tenho contas a acertar com ele.

- Não. – Apertou mais seu rosto no pescoço dela. – Carter não faz isso.

- Tenho que fazer o que acho certo você sabe disso. – A beijou na testa mais uma vez.

Rosalinda moveu a mão sutilmente podendo acariciar o abdômen coberto, sentiu a musculatura rígida com um pequeno sorriso.

- Como você entrou aqui? – Assoprou no ouvido dela.

- Interessante você perguntar. – Sorriu com o canto dos lábios sentindo o toque subir pelos seus braços. – Nesse instante estamos dando um pequeno golpe militar.

- O que? – Rosalinda parou os movimentos.

- Organizei grupos de seguidores fieis seus e alguns soldados cedidos pela Costa de Sol. – Seus dedos desceram para o quadril coberto pela camisola de seda. – Estamos atacando silenciosamente, tomando o castelo em primeiro lugar.

- Vocês estão matando? – Rosalinda estremeceu, mas não soube se pela noticia ou pelo toque gentil.

- Sim. – Suspirou a beijando na testa. – É necessário amor, me perdoa. Seu pai construiu passagens por todo o castelo sabia? Homem esperto, estamos atacando em todos os pontos ao mesmo tempo no escuro os pegando desprevenidos.

- E… - Engasgou não conseguia falar o nome dele.

- Não se preocupe, assim que conseguirmos o castelo vamos para as ruas e chegaremos ao porto antes de amanhecer. – Sentiu o suspiro aliviado. – Mas eu quero que ele venha até mim.

- Carter.

- Eu quero fazer com que ele pague. – Apertou seus lábios na pele gelada mais uma vez. – Não sou como você, não posso ficar oferecendo sempre a outra face.

- Eu sei. – Suspirou. – Só tenho medo.

- Vou devolver Costa Luna para você, eu te prometo isso meu amor.

Sentiu o carinho mais uma vez antes do beijo ser colocado em seu pescoço e a respiração quente lhe arrepiar.

- Eu te amo. – Rosalinda sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de mover o corpo o acomodando melhor sobre Carter. – Não se coloque em risco, por favor.

Carter moveu as mãos cuidadosamente acariciando a base da coluna sentindo a mordida carinhosa em sua veia pulsante. Rosalinda se moveu para poder sustentar o corpo nos antebraços movendo os lábios pela mandíbula de Carter até chegar aos lábios. O beijo carinhoso e devoto que trocaram, Carter segurou Rosalinda com todo o cuidado que pode seus dedos leves acariciavam por cima do pano maleável.

Rosalinda se afastou colocando alguns beijos rápidos nos lábios, Carter subiu a mão pela lateral do corpo até poder tocar o rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

Abriu os olhos encarando as duas órbitas marrons, um arroxeado cobria o olho esquerdo, o lábio estava cortado e o maxilar do lado direito estava em um tom amarelado que não combinava com a pele.

Seus dedos correram a pele fazendo Rosalinda fechar os olhos com um suspiro pesado, Carter esticou o pescoço beijando o maxilar machucado.

- Você é linda. – Sussurrou contra a pele, moveu o rosto beijando o lábio. – Eu te amo.

Rosalinda deu um pequeno sorriso sentindo Carter segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos o puxando para baixo beijando o olho ferido delicadamente.

- Estou horrível, nojenta. – Deixou as lágrimas caírem.

- Você é linda, a mulher mais linda que já vi. – Murmurou beijando os lábios. – Só quero cuidar de você, ele nunca mais vai chegar perto de você ou de Helena eu juro.

Rosalinda acenou com a cabeça relaxando o corpo totalmente.

Carter se virou a colocando deitada ao seu lado, apoiou a cabeça dela confortavelmente no travesseiro.

- Quer subir para a cama? – Sussurrou acariciando o rosto com as pontas dos dedos descendo para o pescoço. – Ficar mais confortável?

- Estou confortável. – Sussurrou de volta tocando os cabelos escuros.

Carter manteve o contato dos olhos até não poder mais enquanto se abaixava na direção do pescoço marcado. Beijou cada chupão que tinha na pele a cheirando delicadamente.

Mantinha o corpo apoiado em um braço e com o outro segurava a cintura da rainha sem força alguma, Rosalinda tocava suas costas enquanto sua respiração ia acelerando e seu lábio era umedecido pela própria língua. Um gemido baixo lhe escapou quando Carter se mudou para o colo.

- Desculpa. – Se afastou sussurrando para a mais nova.

- Não. – Rosalinda abanou a cabeça, sentiu Carter limpar as lágrimas que ela nem sabia que estava deixando vazar.

- Vamos dormir. – A Mason sugeriu.

- Não, não. – Segurou Carter pelos ombros. – Quero que… que…

- Que?

Rosalinda a puxou para mais perto.

- Você não tem nojo de mim? – Pediu baixinho seus olhos nunca soltando os de Carter.

- Não, eu nunca teria nojo de você.

- Então me faça parar de ter nojo do meu corpo. – Implorou. – Tire o maldito toque dele e coloque o seu, o seu cheiro, o seu carinho. Me ame apenas me ame Carter.

A beijou nos lábios antes de descer mais uma vez para o colo, seus lábios eram gentis e leves sobre a pele pálida. Beijou cada marca que aquele maldito havia deixado, sua mão deslizou com calma pelas laterais do corpo delgado até os quadris sem aperta-lo.

- Eu te amo. – A Mason sussurrou, seus dedos encontraram a pele das pernas e sutilmente começou a tirar a camisola. - Posso?

Rosalinda apenas acenou com a cabeça, suas mãos tocando sempre os cabelos e as costas de Carter a deixando ciente que estava confortável com o toque. Sentaram-se e a rainha puxou a camisola para fora do corpo, Carter deixou seus olhos esquadrinharem o corpo. Sua raiva pelo homem aflorando a cada marca roxa ou amarelada que a pele demonstrava. Rosalinda olhava o rosto de Carter mordendo o lábio insegura.

- Você é linda Rosie. – Acariciou o rosto da mulher. – Linda e eu sou perdidamente apaixonada por você. Quer dizer eu me encontrei ao me apaixonar por você.

- Acho que já ouvi isso. – Rosalinda soltou um riso fraco.

Carter se inclinou a beijando nos lábios carinhosamente, a puxou para o seu colo beijando a pele desnuda cuidadosamente.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurava a cada pequeno beijo. – Eu te amo.

_Costa Luna, um pouco antes do amanhecer_

Rosalinda estava deitada sobre o peito de Carter sentindo os dedos subirem e descerem pela sua pele exposta. O horizonte já começava a deixar a escuridão se mesclar com o sol que logo iria despontar.

- Estou com medo. – Rosie murmurou sentindo Carter lhe apertar contra o seu corpo. – Não quero que você se machuque.

- Vamos? – Carter levantou o rosto da mulher dando um beijo nos lábios. – Quero você e Helena em um jatinho o quanto antes.

- Pra onde vamos?

- Costa de Sol. – Carter respondeu sentindo os braços lhe apertarem com mais força.

- O que você prometeu ao Carlos? – Murmurou sem querer soltar a Mason.

- Não vamos falar disso agora. – A beijou mais uma vez.

- Carter para o Carlos está nos ajudando você prometeu algo. – Ergueu o corpo encarando a Agente. – O que foi?

- Amor…

- Carter o que você prometeu?

- Eu prometi que vou educar o filho dele. – Desviou os olhos dos da rainha. – Vou ensina-lo tudo o que sei.

- Mas para isso você tem que…

- Ir para Costa de Sol. – Acenou com a cabeça.

- Você está me deixando. – Rosalinda se afastou dela.

- Estou te protegendo. – Carter olhou para ela com um suspiro. – Seu povo não aceita.

- Carter…

- Rosalinda você sobe ao trono, mas quem te mantém nele é o teu povo. – Se sentou acariciando o rosto dela. – Não poderia viver comigo mesma sabendo que te tirei Costa Luna.

- Então você sai da minha vida? – Fungou.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa para te salvar, salvar Helena. – Segurou o rosto da rainha delicadamente. – Faço qualquer coisa para devolver a Costa Luna sua rainha.

- Não me deixe. – Rosalinda murmurou.

Carter abaixou o rosto respirando pesado, se levantou dando as costas para a mulher, começou a se arrumar lentamente ouvindo o choro de Rosalinda.

A rainha limpou o rosto e se levantou lentamente entrou para dentro do closet, Carter olhou o relicário encima da cama e o pegou.

Aproximou-se da porta vendo Rosalinda se mexer lá dentro, apoiou na moldura olhando a mulher arrumar uma bolsa. Puxou um pequeno aparelho do bolso da calça e olhou suas mensagens, Pedro já tinha liberado o castelo e avançava pelas ruas, mandou que ele retornasse para pega-las.

- Pedro já está vindo. – Sua voz saiu rouca. – Ele vai levar vocês.

- Não precisa. – Rosalinda retrucou de costas para ela. – Posso me virar sozinha com Helena.

- Rosie. – Se aproximou da mulher. – Vou mandar vocês duas para Costa de Sol e Pedro vai junto.

- Não ele não vai. – Se virou para Carter com os olhos flamejantes. – Não preciso sair do meu reino.

- Rosalinda. – Aproximou-se dela parando na frente da mulher. – Não posso enfrenta-lo com você e Helena aqui.

- Não vou abandonar você de novo.

- Então pra que essa bolsa? – Olhou para a bolsa jogada aos pés das duas.

- É pra quando eu renunciar ao trono e sairmos daqui. – Rosalinda deu um passo para ela. – Não quero ficar sem você então se você vai para Costa de Sol eu e Helena vamos com você.

- Você não vai ficar aqui. – Falou baixo. – Esquece.

Rosalinda segurou o rosto de Carter o beijando.

- Coloque o seu uniforme. – Sussurrou contra os lábios da Mason. – Quero te ver no seu uniforme.

Pedro entrou no castelo encontrando Elegante e Sophia já a sua espera no salão de visitas, curvou a cabeça.

-Tudo procede da melhor maneira minha rainha.

- Excelente. – Sophia suspirou aliviada. – Ele já percebeu?

-Estamos tomando os postos principais, não creio que ele já foi avisado. – Pedro ergueu a cabeça. – Ele foi arrogante, os postos estavam muito mal guardados assim como os armazéns de armas que tomamos em primeiro lugar.

- E a família dele? – Elegante se mexeu inquieto.

- Estamos cuidando disso agora. – Pedro balançou a cabeça. – Carter deu ordens explicitas que quer a família dele viva e presa.

- Excelente. – Sophia balançou a cabeça, ouviram os passos vindos da entrada.

Carter entrou carregando Helena no colo, Rosalinda vinha logo atrás. A Mason usava o uniforme que Rosie havia escondido. Helena estava aconchegada no corpo da mulher segurando o seu ursinho enquanto dormia calmamente.

- Prontas? – Pedro curvou a cabeça.

- Não vamos sair da Corte. – Rosalinda ergueu o queixo, segurou o braço de Carter.

- Mas… - Elegante e Sophia trocaram um olhar. – Rosalinda você tem que sair de Costa Luna.

- Não saio. – Falou firme. – Fico aqui.

Pedro olhou para Carter que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Esconda-os. – Ordenou ao tenente. – Coloque-os nos túneis e se algo der errado tire-os daqui independente do que a Rainha Rosalinda fale.

Sentiu Rosie lhe dar uma tapa, mas ignorou, entregou Helena a Elegante beijando a testa da menina.

- Como está tudo? – Olhou para ele.

- Como esperado Capitã. – Pedro bateu continência.

- Capitã? – Rosalinda olhou para Carter.

- Me subiram de posto. – Resmungou.

Rosalinda cruzou o espaço circulando a cintura da Mason com os braços. Carter colocou o braço nos ombros da rainha.

- Cuidado. – Sussurrou para a agente.

- Não se preocupe. – Acariciou o ombro da mulher, seu olhar encontrou o de Pedro. – Vamos?

Rosalinda apertou os braços entorno de Carter escondendo o rosto contra o pescoço moreno, Carter sentiu o aperto sutil em seu pulso, olhou para o relógio antes de levantar a mão solta e apertar um botão.

- Mason.

- _Ele sabe._ – A voz rouca e desconhecida.

Pedro se moveu indo até a janela olhando cuidadosamente.

- Posso ordenar aos homens que o contenham na rua. – Sugeriu olhando para a Mason.

- Não, deixe-o passar. – Apertou o maxilar bem firme. – Ele é um rei e todo rei precisa de seu castelo.

- Quer que ele venha até aqui? – Pedro se aprumou. – Perigoso de mais.

- Eu sei. – Ergueu o rosto de Rosalinda pelo queixo. – Vai acabar tudo bem.

Pedro se adiantou fazendo uma mesura para Sophia que lhe tocou a testa antes de ir até Carter.

- Volte. – Pediu com a voz carregada. – Salve o meu povo, mas volte.

Elegante se aproximou com Helena. Carter tocou os cabelos escuros da menina antes de lhe apertar um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Eu te amo meu bebe. – Sussurrou para a menina adormecida. – Mesmo que eu tenha que estar longe de você eu te amo. Quero que saiba disso.

Sophia e Elegante saíram da sala acompanhados de Pedro respeitando o espaço das duas, Rosalinda lhe tomou o rosto.

Seus olhos e encontraram e nada foi preciso ser dito, era amor incondicional que demonstravam naquele instante. A lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da rainha e prontamente foi seca pelos dedos da Agente.

Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo macio e uma última respiração fora compartilhada antes de Rosalinda se afastar contendo o choro. Não era um adeus ambas sabiam disso. Era apenas um até logo.

Estava parada no saguão de entrada do castelo, havia dado ordens explicitas que seus soltados deveriam interferir tirando a guarda real de perto do rei. Aquela era uma questão entre os dois e entre os dois ela seria resolvida. A moda antiga como se fazia na época dos grandes reis, afinal Cristian se declarava um grande rei.

O salão era bem claro e amplo, alguns escudos com espadas cruzadas enfeitavam as paredes. O brasão de Costa Luna cravado no chão de mármore enquanto o estandarte da família Fiore balançava tranquilamente pendendo do teto.

Seus olhos fixos na porta de entrada enquanto se mantinha apoiada na parede, ouviu os gritos do lado de fora e soube que haviam atacado a guarda. Deveriam ser mais silenciosos prendendo todos no ginásio da guarda.

Cristian disparou pelas portas abertas parando de chofre. Os cabelos desalinhados caiam pelo rosto, os olhos azuis brilharam alucinados quando se fixaram na Mason.

- Você. – Rosnou furioso. – Você ousou atacar o meu país? Minha família? Meu povo?

- Tecnicamente você atacou o país que a minha rainha tanto ama. – Se desencostou da parede dando dois passos para ele. – Sua família? Se você chama aquela corja de família então sim, por que se você estiver se referindo a Rosalinda e Helena não eu estou as salvando e o povo? O povo é da minha rainha.

Esquadrinhou o corpo do homem, ele estava com o uniforme amarrotado, parecia que ele vinha de alguma comemoração. A espada pendia de seu cinto, observou que ele passava a mão pelos cabelos tentando acerta-los.

- Muito bem, já que você é tão inteligente Mason, vamos ver o que acha disso.

Carter o encarou, os dois se mediam claramente. Cristian respirou fundo enquanto desembainhava o sabre.

- Muito cavalheiro da sua parte. – Carter zombou.

Cristian rasgou o ar duas vezes fazendo um X na sua frente. Deu um passo para frente com a perna direita atacando, visou o tronco. Carter pulou para trás e rapidamente se abaixou quando Cristian lhe atacou em cima. Um passo para o lado e mais uma vez pulou evitando o golpe do rei.

- Você não vai roubar a minha filha e a minha mulher. – Bufou, havia um espaço considerável entre eles. – Nem o meu reino.

- Acha que me matando você terá os três de volta?

- Helena é criança, posso manipula-la para que acredite o quanto você é perversa, Rosalinda fara o que eu mandar. – Sorriu. – E o povo? O povo é burro e irá acreditar em seu rei.

Deu uma estocada no rosto, Carter rodou o corpo se abaixando durante o processo, rolou pelo carpete. Estava com sorte parou próxima da uma espada presa a parede, se levantou a agarrando a puxando para fora dos encaixes. Ficou em pé se colocando em guarda imediatamente.

- Em resumo você é o fodão que todos amam? – Seu sorriso sarcástico.

Cristian soltou uma risadinha baixa, começaram a rodar o salão. Carter mantinha a espada em riste enquanto Cristian mantinha a dele abaixada.

- Você é realmente tola por achar que ela me trocaria por você.

Novamente deu uma estocada agora para acertar o abdômen, Carter o bloqueou. Voltaram a se medir.

- E você um tolo por achar que ela te ama.

Cristian tentou um ataque duplo uma estocada e quando esta foi bloqueada tentou atingir o rosto onde Carter também o bloqueou.

Rodaram mais uma vez, Carter era calma e concentrada. Cristian bufava deixando a raiva aparecer, os cabelos bagunçados e a voz truncada pelos dentes apertados.

- Você acha que pode me substituir? Governar o país, brincar com a minha filha e dormir com a minha mulher?

- Por quê? Pelo que eu sei você só mentiu para encobrir a sua incapacidade em todos os três.

Os olhos azuis brilharam em fúria. Atacou em cima, bloqueado, no meio mais uma vez bloqueado. Carter cansou da defesa e o atacou o empurrando contra as portas.

Estocou no meio, Cristian pulou. Tentou a perna direita, a que ele apoiava, mas o homem aparou o golpe a empurrando deixou as espadas se encostarem fazendo um arco.

Longe mais uma vez, mas não por muito tempo. Cristian foi para cima com tanta gana que quase perdeu o foco, cada golpe bloqueado era um gemido frustrado de Cristian.

Num lapso ele deixou as costas desprotegidas, mas conseguiu girar a tempo de evitar o golpe. Tonto deu alguns passos para trás.

- Elas não precisam de você Cristian.

Cristian correu para fora do castelo.

Saíram no pátio de pedra, Cristian pulou os degraus.

- Ainda não acabei com você. – A voz de Carter o seguindo.

Mais golpes trocados, Cristian desferiu um golpe que obrigou Carter a pular. Finalmente a acertou no braço e sorriu, Carter olhou para o corte através do uniforme.

- Inútil. – O ouviu dizer.

Então ela disse: - Filho da mãe, eu gosto desse uniforme.

Correu para ele o atacando, assim que Cristian bloqueou, ela o socou no rosto.

O gemido abafado enquanto ele corria tonto para fora dos portões.

- Não, para a rua não. – O seguiu.

Viu a correria do povo enquanto o seguia. Cristian tentou conter o sorriso.

- Acha que pode me derrotar? – Abriu os braços, parado no meio da rua pavimentada.

O rei estava ciente de todas as pessoas, mas não deixaria de se intimidar, o povo estava ao seu lado ele tinha certeza.

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Sorriu presunçosa.

Avançaram retomando o duelo, o povo gritava e corria tentando entender. Em um golpe calculado Carter conseguiu enganchar a pega de sua espada na de Cristian e num movimento fluido a espada escapou das mãos do rei. A ponta do sabre que a Mason segurava se encostou ao peito do homem.

- CAR SE DIETENE. – A voz de Helena se sobre pôs enquanto a menina tentava atravessar o povo. – Por favor.

Carter e Cristian olharam a menina que chorava. Carter cruzou seus olhos com os de Pedro que pediam desculpas silenciosas e em seguida foram para Rosalinda que tentava pegar a filha. A rainha balançou a cabeça negando algo.

Rapidamente voltou sua atenção para o homem que mirava a espada.

- O acordo é o seguinte. – Falou com a voz calma, o povo ia se acalmando conforme os soldados da Mason se aproximavam fechando o cerco. – Você vai renunciar a coroa e reverter todos os poderes novamente para a Rainha Rosalinda e vai conceder o divórcio que ela irá pedir.

- E quem vai me impedir? – Olhou para o povo mantendo sua postura, notou um soldado próximo a ele, teria apenas mais uma chance.

- Eu. – A palavra simples de uma silaba apenas. – Capitã Carter Mason, presente neste reino para servir e proteger a princesa e aos interesses dela e da rainha soberana desta nação e amada pelo seu povo.

Cristian engoliu em seco.

- Eu aceito. – Disse entredentes.

Carter deu um passo para trás esticando totalmente o braço, puxou o mesmo juntando a pega da espada ao seu ombro para em seguida abaixar o sabre rapidamente cortando o ar.

Começou a se afastar indo na direção da rainha e da princesa.

- Agente Mason. – Cristian a chamou com um meio sorriso. – Podemos estar em uma corte, mas não precisamos ser tão antiquados.

Carter franziu o rosto esboçando confusão. Cristian investiu no guarda o pegando de surpresa. Estampido. Carter olhou para seu lado esquerdo, abaixo do seio era onde queimava, mas foi outra coisa que chamou sua atenção. O grito de Helena.

- Mami.

Levantou o rosto. Cristian parecia petrificado olhando a filha, o atropelo de passos e as mãozinhas em suas pernas. Olhou para a garotinha assustada, Deus aquele olhar doía mais do que qualquer bala.

- Shh… - Tentou sorrir, com cuidado sentou no chão, apertava a ferida tentando não expressar dor. – Está tudo bem.

- Dói? – Perguntou amedrontada.

- Prendam-no. – Ouviu a voz grossa de Pedro.

- É só um machucadinho. – Disse entre dentes, cada respiração queimava tanto.

- Quieta. – Rosie sussurrou se sentando atrás de seu corpo, os gritos do povo chegavam confusos aos seus ouvidos, sentiu que a rainha lhe puxava delicadamente contra o próprio corpo substituindo as mãos de Carter pelas próprias. – Jesus Cristo.

Pontinhos negros começavam a aparecer em sua visão, sentiu as mãozinhas de Helena em seu rosto.

- Te amo, por favor, mami no me dejes. – A voz suave era desesperada. – No me dejes mami.

- Eu não vou amor. – Sua voz grogue pela dor. – Mamãe também te ama.

- Não ouse. – Rosie sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Carter não faça isso. Não me deixa de novo.

- Eu… - Suspirou soltando um gemido antes de desmaiar.


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

Sentou-se ereta contra a cadeira desconfortável, seus olhos fixos no rodapé da parede na sua frente. Sentiu os toques em seus ombros, as palavras doces em seus ouvidos. Suas mãos prendiam o material de seu vestido na altura das pernas com força.

Carter estava em cirurgia a mais de duas horas, Elegante havia levado Helena para o castelo lutando contra os gritos da princesa.

Sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado, mas não ergueu a cabeça.

- Para quem disse que o povo não aprovava a relação de vocês duas… - A voz de Carlos soou aos seus ouvidos. – Eles me pareceram bem comovidos com o que aconteceu.

- Príncipe Carlos. – Sua voz rouca saiu pela garganta seca. – Eu…

- Depois falamos sobre as convenções sociais Rosalinda, agora eu quero saber em que posso ajudar. – Ele abaixou o tom soltando um suspiro. – Qualquer coisa.

A rainha negou com a cabeça, limpou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas quentes.  
- Carter é cabeça dura. - Falou com a voz baixa. - Adora me assustar assim, você vai ver ela vai acordar e vai me dar o sorriso que eu amo.  
- Eu percebi que ela é bem determinada. - Carlos ofereceu um sorriso. - Me enfrentou dentro do meu próprio castelo para salvar você.  
- Eu sei o que ela te ofereceu...  
- Eu me nego a aceitar. - Carlos ergueu as mãos. - Me nego a tirar a rainha que seu povo elegeu da terra dela.  
Rosalinda fechou os olhos deixando mais lágrimas saírem, sentiu que ele a envolvia e se deixou levar. O grito que ela soltou foi abafado pelo ombro dele.  
- Você mesma disse, a Capitã Carter Mason é cabeça dura. - Ele acariciou os cabelos da rainha.

Helena estava na sala de brinquedos, sentada no tapete colorido evitava tocar em seus blocos de montar. Rosalinda parou na porta soltando um suspiro, Sophia havia lhe convencido a ir explicar para a filha o que estava acontecendo.

Aproximou-se atraindo a atenção de Helena que se levantou correndo para a mãe.

- Mamá. – Se agarrou as pernas de Rosalinda. – Mami está bem?

Rosalinda fechou os olhos antes de pegar a menina no colo e se sentar com ela no banco da janela.

- Mami está com os médicos que estão tratando o machucado dela. – Ergueu o rosto da filha pelo queixo. – Agora por que você está a chamando assim?

- Por que ela faz tudo o que uma mamá faz. – Respondeu encarando os olhos da mãe.

- Usted quiere tener dos mamás? – Perguntou com calma para a menina.

Helena acenou com a cabeça antes de uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- No quiero tener um papá. – Fungou levemente. – Él es malo.

- Ele te machucou? – Rosalinda sentiu seu coração apertar com o que veio em sua cabeça. – Helena ele machucou você?

- Quería mami. – Helena fungou, em seguida limpou o rostinho. – Papai me bateu.

- Como assim? – Rosalinda sentiu o sangue começar a ferver.

- Eu queria a mami. – Olhou para a porta. - ¿Dónde está mami?

- Mami está sendo cuidada eu já disse. – Sussurrou para a filha. – Helena calma.

O Major entrou pelos corredores impondo sua pose e presença. Sophia estava sentada ao lado de Pedro quando ergueu o rosto para o Mason que vinha.

- Major. – Se levantou tentando se manter calma. – Ela está em cirurgia.

Mason olhou para Pedro que bateu continência.

- Onde está Rosie? – Olhou envolta.

- Com Helena, minha neta. – Sophia explicou. – Ela é muito agarrada com a Carter e está bem assustada.

O Major acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos encaravam a porta no final do corredor, correu a mão suada pelos cabelos curtos.

- Sente-se Mason. – Sophia o puxou para se sentar ao seu lado, segurou o braço do homem delicadamente. – Já vamos receber notícias.

Elegante apareceu na porta vendo Rosalinda ninar a pequena princesa que estava aconchegada em seus braços com a cabeça apoiada em seu seio.

- Minha rainha o Major Mason chegou. – Se aproximou falando suavemente. – Ele está no hospital.

Rosalinda concordou sem retirar os olhos do rosto adormecido de Helena, se levantou reprimindo a careta de dor, ajeitou a menina em seus braços e começou a se afastar.

- Peça a Pedro que ele ordene que dois guardas permaneçam na porta do quarto de Helena. – Se encaminhou para a porta. – Homens de confiança e não podem sair da porta do quarto.

- Se te mantém mais tranquila eu fico dentro do quarto com ela. – Elegante falou manso.

- Me tranquilizaria muito. – Suspirou caminhando pelo corredor.

Elegante puxou o celular e ligou rapidamente para Pedro solicitando a guarda que a rainha havia ordenado.

Pousou o corpo da menina na cama e rapidamente a cobriu colocando um beijo na testa clara.

- Vá ficar com Carter eu fico aqui com a pequeña. – Elegante sorriu amorosamente para a menina. – Ela vai estar segura agora vá cuidar de Carter.

Afastou-se com o coração apertado por estar deixando a filha, mas Carter precisava de sua presença e naquele momento e Helena estava bem.

Estava dentro do carro seguindo para o hospital, seus olhos passeavam pelo seu povo. Pessoas honestas de bom coração. Seu povo. Sua terra. O que aconteceria se ela abrisse mão de tudo aquilo? Certamente a monarquia acabaria afinal Helena era a única herdeira e não poderia assumir o trono. Imagine uma terra governada por uma menina de 3 anos? Um concelho seria organizado para guiar o governo até que Helena tivesse idade o suficiente para assumir, era isso que seria feito, mas ela não poderia ficar com a filha. Se abrisse mão de Costa Luna abriria mão de Helena e abrir mão da filha era algo que ela nunca pensaria.

O carro diminuiu a velocidade para poder passar pela multidão que se juntava na frente do hospital. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar seus nervos, estalou os dedos das mãos enquanto sentia as pessoas olharem para ela através do vidro do carro.

Carlos lhe esperava no hall do hospital, a expressão séria e rígida lhe alarmou.

- Por que você está me esperando? – Rosalinda pediu se aproximando, o lugar estava silencioso.

- Sua mãe me pediu para vir. – Ele engoliu o pouco de saliva.

- Carter? – Sentiu seu coração acelerar. – O que aconteceu com a Carter?

Carlos a conduziu para dentro do hospital, mas assim que entraram a rainha parou encarando o príncipe da Costa de Sol.

- O que aconteceu? – Sussurrou com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. – Onde esta a minha Mason.

- Ela teve algumas complicações durante a cirurgia. – Ele mantinha o tom de voz calmo.

- Ela morreu? – A voz rouca da rainha falhou.

Entrou no quarto vendo o corpo pálido e frágil repousado sobre a cama, os olhos castanhos fechados e os lábios brancos entreabertos. Aproximou-se com as mãos tremendo, acariciou os cabelos escuros se curvando para o corpo.

- Oi. – O sussurro fraco que lhe escapou pelos lábios. – Não deveria ser assim, você não tinha que ter enfrentado o Cristian e nem ter voltado.

Uma lágrima escapou pelos seus olhos, a ponta dos seus dedos tocando os fios escuros, a lágrima escorreu pelo rosto maduro até morrerem na linha firme que seus lábios formavam.

Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto.

- Eu te amo Carter Mason. – Murmurou. – Você é o que falta em mim.

Afastou-se com o corpo pesado, ocupou a poltrona no canto do quarto e em algum momento sucumbiu ao sono.

A estrada com o asfalto já gasto se estendia por entre as arvores grandes e numerosas, em alguns dos troncos grossos tinha um pouco do musgo verde, o ar fresco e úmido inflou suas narinas. Algumas folhas secas se juntavam pelo chão, o lago cintilava sobre a luz do sol cercado pela cadeia de colinas com os pastos verdes já se tornando amarelados. Era outono.

Olhou a casa simples como se lembrava, as cadeiras de descanso, o pequeno jardim e a escada de madeira, e lá longe estava o deck. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a figura esguia que estava em pé pintando um barco, aproximou-se quase correndo, parou de chofre na frente da mulher.

- Carter. – Sussurrou com um sorriso.

- Hey Rosie. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso leve, pincelou mais algumas vezes.

Rosalinda olhou em volta, a loja de isca estava lá do mesmo jeito, a placa balançava suavemente pela brisa que corria.

- Quer ajuda com o estoque? – Perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

Ouviu a gargalhada gostosa de Carter, seus olhos se fixaram nos lábios de Carter e um suspiro de alivio escapou pela sua garganta. A Mason enfiou o pincel na lada de tinta, balançou a cabeça enquanto um sorriso ainda enfeitava seus lábios.

- Por mais que eu adore ter você aqui, preciso saber por que você veio. – Carter cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Você não deveria estar aqui Rosie.

- Como? – A rainha franziu o rosto.

Carter abriu os braços soltando um suspiro, encolheu os ombros de leve com um sorrisinho triste.

- Esse é o meu lugar. – Mordeu o lábio de leve. – Onde vou descansar para sempre.

- Descansar? – Rosie sentiu o gosto amargo na boca e o estomago se revirar de leve. – Carter…

- Rosie, baby. – A agente segurou o rosto de Rosalinda, assoprou as palavras. – Eu vou morrer.

Puxou seu rosto para longe, deu dois passos para trás seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Seu peito se preencheu com aquela pressão tão densa, quase não conseguia respirar. Deu as costas para Carter e desatou a correr para o deck. Sua pele ardia como se estivesse em brasa seus olhos pinicavam enquanto a lágrima quente descia pela bochecha. Apoiou o corpo contra a pilastra de madeira, sentiu a presença de Carter encostando-se na outra pilastra.

Engoliu as lágrimas limpando o rosto furiosamente.

- Na ultima vez que estivemos nessa posição você me pediu para ficar. – Rosalinda murmurou.

Carter se aproximou a tomando pelo rosto de novo, limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos castanhos.

- E eu me lembro que você disse que queria ser como o seu pai, queria fazer a diferença. – Sussurrou suavemente para a Montoya.

Rosie segurou os pulsos de Carter aproximando seus lábios dos da Mason.

- Eu te amo Carter. – Sentiu a lágrima escorrer pelo canto dos olhos. – Preciso de você comigo.

- Eu sempre vou estar minha rainha. – Tirou os cabelos do rosto de Rosie. – Vou sempre estar com você.

- Não Carter eu preciso de você, do seu corpo, do seu amor, da sua respiração. – Fechou os olhos.

- Não posso você perde tudo ficando comigo. – Encostou sua testa na dela soltando um suspiro sofrido.

- Eu ganho tudo Carter Mason. – Se prendeu mais forte a ela. – Tudo, entende isso.

- Já tomei minha decisão Rosie. – A beijou na testa, sentiu o choro da rainha e o seu coração apertou.

Soltou os pulsos da Mason se agarrando a roupa, os soluços saiam pelos seus lábios. Carter deixou seus braços caírem do abraço que dava em Rosie, seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente.

- Foi quando você estava coberta de iogurte. – Murmurou. – Eu olhei para você e vi o quanto você estava machucada e frágil, mas no momento seguinte você surgiu forte e decidida. Foi o momento em que me apaixonei por você.

Rosie levantou o rosto encarando Carter nos olhos.

- Você está frágil e machucada, mas vai surgir ainda mais forte. – Limpou as lágrimas quentes. – Eu sei disso, foi por essa Rosie Gonzalez que eu me apaixonei.

- Pare de tentar fazer o que você acha que é certo. – Empurrou Carter de leve. – Eu tentei fazer isso e olha no que deu? Ficamos separadas.

- Helena aconteceu. – Carter respondeu.

- O que eu digo para ela? – Empurrou Carter pelos ombros de novo. – O que eu digo para a nossa filha? Ela quer você como mãe dela, ela me disse isso.

- Explique a verdade que ela pode aguentar.

- E qual é a verdade Carter? Que o pai que ela não quer mais ver tirou uma pessoa que ela ama da vida dela? Que a pessoa que da segurança a ela não vai mais voltar? Me diz Carter qual verdade eu conto para a nossa filha de 3 anos?

- Conte que eu morri a protegendo, defendendo o reino que um dia ela vai governar. – Carter se aproximou. – Quando crescer ela vai entender o que é amar tanto alguém ao ponto de se entregar completamente.

- Você não precisa morrer para que ela entenda isso. – Acariciou o rosto de Carter. – É uma história engraçada a nossa, mas esqueceram de colocar as piadas.

- Como assim minha rainha? – Fechou os olhos inclinando o rosto para o carinho.

- No início eu quebrei nós duas, achando que era o certo, mas então você voltou e nos concertou e eu tive que nos quebrar de novo e mesmo assim você voltou para nos concertar.

Carter apertou os olhos entendendo o que ela falava.

- E agora eu estou nos quebrando. – Sentiu o toque gentil dos lábios de Rosalinda nos seus.

- E eu não posso nos concertar. – Murmurou contra os lábios de Carter. – Você não deixa.

O beijo pode ter sido o mais doce e o mais sincero que já haviam trocado, Rosie o segurou pelo rosto enquanto Carter lhe abraçava com firmeza. Era lento e sincero, era o ultimo e como se ao tomarem consciência disso o mundo também tomou.

- Você não terminou a história. – O ultimo sussurro que conseguiu dizer antes de Carter desaparecer.

Sentiu os braços fortes de Pedro lhe puxando para fora do quarto enquanto os médicos tentavam ressuscitar Carter depois da segunda parada cardíaca. As pessoas corriam para o quarto enquanto Pedro lhe puxava pelo corredor, se debateu um pouco fazendo Pedro lhe suspender com os braços.

- Calma. – Ele murmurou em seu ouvido. – Calma Majestade, calma.

- Não. – Murmurou sentindo a garganta apertar. – Não me deixa Carter, não me deixa.

- Ela não vai. – Pedro tentou acalma-la.

- Ela vai. – Tentou se soltar dele, mas ele a prendia. – Ela me disse que ia, ela não pode me deixar.

Sophia se adiantou para a filha, lhe sussurrou algo no ouvido e a mulher imediatamente parou de se debater, encarou a mãe com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A rainha-mãe deu um olhar para Pedro que soltou a rainha, Rosalinda se aconchegou nos braços da mãe ainda chorando.

- Não posso perdê-la. – Sussurrou para a mãe.

- Shh… - Sophia alisou os seus cabelos escuros. – Confie nela.

Um dos médicos saiu da sala encontrando o grupo no corredor, Major Mason era o único que não se encontrava, ele estava na capela.

- Majestade. – Ele chamou Rosalinda.

Sophia entrou na capela, Mason estava sentado no banco de madeira os dedos entrelaçados na frente dos lábios.

- Eu me lembro quando perdi a mãe dela. – Olhou para Sophia que se sentou alisando o braço dele. – Foi no parto da Carter, eu tinha uma menina recém-nascida nos meus braços e a minha esposa em um caixão.

- Você a criou muito bem. – Sophia assoprou para ele. – Carter é uma mulher incrível.

- O que eu faço se eu perdê-la? – Olhou para a rainha-mãe. – Eu sei que essa sempre foi uma opção principalmente no nosso trabalho, mas dessa vez eu posso realmente perde-la. Estou aqui pedindo a ela que cuide de Carter que não deixe que eu perca a nossa menina também.

Sophia acariciou os cabelos do homem.

- Carter está estável. – Sussurrou. – Os médicos conseguiram estabiliza-la, ela teve outra parada cardíaca, mas ela voltou. Ela vai ficar bem, basta ter fé.

Mason suspirou sentindo a lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

- Obrigada querida, obrigada por ter cuidado da nossa menina. – Sorriu entre lágrimas.

**2 meses depois – Costa Luna**

Rosalinda estava analisando os planos para a festa de aniversário de Helena quando sentiu os dois braços lhe puxando pela cintura.

- Você deveria estar na cama Carter. – A repreendeu passando os dedos pelos braços da Mason.

- Você deveria estar comigo. – Respondeu mordendo o ombro da rainha.

- Eu não acabei de sair do hospital. – A olhou por cima do ombro com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu já estou indo para a cama amor.

- Posso te acompanhar? – A beijou na bochecha.

- Você não vai desistir não é? – Soltou uma risada baixa. – Colocou Helena na cama?

- Sim, ela não parou de falar do abuelo que vai chegar para o aniversário dela. – Beijou atrás da orelha de Rosie. – Ela amou o meu pai e o meu pai se apaixonou por ela.

- Amor… - Respirou fundo. – Conseguiu terminar a história?

- Acho que não vou termina-la. – Encolheu os ombros escorregando seus lábios pelo pescoço dando pequenos beijinhos.

- Por quê?

- Não quero termina-la, na verdade acho que nem saberia termina-la. – Mordeu de leve a orelha de Rosie. – Essa é a graça continuar com a história a evoluindo e ensinando coisas para a nossa filha.

- Achei que a graça fosse o final feliz.

- Finais felizes são tão entediantes. – Rolou os olhos para o teto.

Rosie soltou uma risada, esfregou seu nariz suavemente no pescoço de Carter.

Qual a sensação ao terminar um quebra cabeça? Aquele que você levou horas talvez até dias montando… que você recebeu ajuda e em certos momentos até desistiu, mas a sua vontade de ver a imagem final foi mais forte e então você voltou e continuou. Você vai querer montar outro.

**Fim**


End file.
